


We Doth Protest! - A(n) (Anti) Valentine’s Day Story

by bookishworm



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Mutual Pining, Shirbert, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm
Summary: She says, “Cupid is Stupid”He says, “Valentine’s Schmalentine”Anne hates Valentine’s Day and so does Gilbert, so they decide to protest against the status quo by dishonouring what they call as a “fake holiday” and having an Anti-Valentine’s Day with each other as company.Or is it just an excuse to spend time together on the most romantic day of the year?*****To be updated every two days from Feb 2 until Valentine’s Day.Just pure fun and fluff in honour of the day of L-O-V-E.Inspired by the song “Jump Then Fall” by Taylor Swift (an oldie but a goodie) but reflects Shirbert so well.NOW COMPLETE
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 97
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter One

_*****_

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face_

_Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh, over_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

**_Jump Then Fall, Taylor Swift_ **

It was no use. They were absolutely surrounded and the suffocating feeling was starting to overwhelm them. Especially, Anne. She could no longer breathe. Fuming at the sight that has been plaguing her since arriving in the mall over an hour ago.

Paper lace and cupids decorated each floor of the shopping centre. Pink and red hearts were displayed at every shop window. Card displays with sappy declarations littered the entrance of stores. Reminders on sign boards told everyone that the season of love was to arrive soon, on February fourteen to be exact, as if people had to be reminded of when it was.

Valentine’s Day was a week away and she had already seen a few men carrying big boxes of red love hearts full of chocolate or women gathering in lingerie stores that were advertising to seduce your man on the day of love. _Seriously_ , Anne thought, _I’m about to throw up_.

“Ugh! There are red and pink hearts all over the place! Why is it everywhere? And New Year’s just finished. It’s too early to be reminded that most people will be alone and depressed in mid-February!” Anne questioned out loud as she looked around. All she wanted to do that day was look for a housewarming present for Jerry and Diana who had finally found their dream home. Anne and Gilbert decided to go shopping together to get them a joint present.

“I know what you mean, Anne. There’s too much pressure on Valentine’s Day. For men and women. It’s quite sickening really,” said Gilbert looking around. It was quite confronting for Gilbert, another reminder that he was single and had no hope.

To be fair, he was often reminded in hospital by his colleagues that if he wanted, they could organise to introduce him to someone as an interested party has asked about him. But in his late twenties, he has become quite specific on who the person should be – THE redhead.

She has intrigued him the first day they met when she arrived on her first day of school at Avonlea High with a flower crown on her head. The way her long red hair fell and framed her face, the creamy skin dotted with the smattering of of tiny freckles, his first impression of her was that she was incredibly cute. When he had the chance to actually speak to her to introduce himself, they were in a park kicking a soccer ball around with some of their classmates. He called her “Carrots” and asked what was her real name, and he was met with a kick of the soccer ball on the head at a very close range. Unfortunately, Gilbert agreed to play in goals that afternoon and was subjected by her angry face and angry boot the whole game. It didn’t deter him though, he was an idiot and found her temper charming.

It’s been years since that first meeting and he still found her charming and more beautiful than cute. The complete package really for through the years he found her witty, smart, caring, compassionate, kind and adventurous. He’d fallen in love with her, he has known for years. He was so hopelessly in love but had no hope in actually winning the heart of his current shopping companion – Anne Shirley Cuthbert.

“I so wholeheartedly agree with you, Gil. Why should we all invest the showing of love on one day of the year? If you really love someone, one should express it any time and all the time. Right?” Anne looked at the handsome medical resident walking alongside her. Her male best friend that had always been by her side.

“You are so right, Carrots. So, so right,” Gilbert agreed wholeheartedly. Valentine’s Day just reminded him every year that the one person he truly cared about will never move past the friend zone with him.

Anne wondered though, why he would feel such pressure on Valentine’s Day. Anne was pretty sure that all he had to do was show up at someone’s doorstep and the sight of him would be enough as a Valentine’s Day present.

When Anne had a massive crush on him in high school, it was what she had sometimes imagined him doing on Valentine’s Day, him knocking on her door and just saying that she was the one and could she be his Valentine forever. But fifteen-year-old Anne knew that the likelihood of that happening was zero. If she was being optimistic perhaps one percent, especially when he had been the receiving end of her bad temper continually. Also, Gilbert had a lot of admirers, girls flirting with him all the time. He was one of those boys that was good at everything – academically, in sport and the arts and was smart to boot. Not to mention he’s ruggedly handsome and incredibly nice to everyone.

He was the perfect package – _still is_ , Anne thought as she glanced at him sideways while he carried her shopping bag of books she just bought. Gilbert had grown up into an incredibly attractive man and a doctor at that. He still had a lot of admirers although he was largely unaware of it and hated the attention when they came about. As a teenager, Anne used to suppress her crush from developing further. Her thoughts were that there was no possible way that she could ever compete with all the girls after Gilbert. She would be never be good enough for him to choose her. So, she just concentrated on being his friend and as much as possible stopped herself from crushing too much on Gilbert.

That’s not to say that her crushing on him did not resurface from time to time over the years. In fact, her crush came back right after she broke up with Roy. But that was due to Gilbert being so attentive ensuring that she was coping well after the break up. It was a crush that lasted maybe a month and she insisted and told her brain that she was not in love with her best friend. _Anyway, its sometimes normal for a woman to have a crush on their male friends, right? It doesn’t mean you’re in love with them or that it will be taken further. I’m not blind. He’s good-looking and one can’t help but stare…_ , Anne’s thoughts began to run away with her. But she was suddenly brought back to reality upon Gilbert making a comment.

“There is so much commercialism. And why does dinner cost twice as much?! A guy has to spend half of his month’s salary for Valentine’s Day!” explained Gilbert in disgust.

_Ahhh, I see where you’re going Blythe_ , Anne smiled. “I do feel for you. Imagine paying twice as much for a meal that’s so tiny that you’re still hungry and the couple next to you is pretty much sitting on your lap! Not to mention that flowers and chocolates costs more than your weekly grocery bill!”

“You so get me, Anne-girl which is why you’re my best friend,” Gilbert looked up to smile at her. “It’s worse when they are also expecting jewellery, like the recent one I had in my life.”

“Winnie expected jewellery?” Anne was surprised. She sometimes did think that Winnie was a bit of a princess but did not expect that she would put pressure on Gilbert.

“Yeah. She wanted each Valentine’s Day to be commemorated with a piece of jewellery to remember it by,” Gilbert shrugged. “I always thought that to give a girl jewellery was a special thing to do. It’s what my father did. When Dad first figured out that he loved my mother, when she graduated from university, when she fell pregnant with me, that’s when he gave jewellery. I just always felt Winnie forced it on me. Anyway, is it a normal thing? Does one always give your girlfriend jewellery for Valentine’s Day? What did Roy do?”

“No, Gil. You don’t need to give a girlfriend jewellery for Valentine’s Day. But Roy did anyway. The funny thing was the jewellery he gave me wasn’t me. I could tell his assistant bought it for me. It was always the latest trend, you know. I’m more into vintage jewellery, where there is a history to them, a story or something like that.”

“Maybe we should have set up Winnie and Roy when we broke up with them,” Gilbert shrugged as a suggestion. _Come to think of it, they’re perfect for each other,_ thought Gilbert.

“Come to think of it, they’re perfect for each other,” said Anne out loud startling Gilbert. “Now that would have been a perfect match,” Anne laughed at the truth of it all. Roy and Winnie were of the same coin. Perhaps they actually could have set them up.

Gilbert looked at Anne astonished. “Why are you looking at me like that? You look all weird,” said Anne her eyes squinting at him.

“Because you just said out loud word for word what I was thinking. Can you read my mind?”

_I wish_ , Anne thought. _It would be interesting to know if you have actually had a crush on me too._

“What has made you such a cynic? It’s so unlike you Anne-girl. You’re normally into hearts and lace, sunshines and butterflies. I thought you’d be very into Valentine’s Day.” Gilbert stood by her side while they both looked at a wine rack at a homewares store they just entered.

“I haven’t been with the right guy,” Anne said as she looked at him, trying to discern his understanding or reaction.

_Because I’m the right guy, you just have not figured it out yet,_ Gilbert looked back trying to communicate with her silently. But the only thing that came out of his mouth was, “You will.” _If I ever get my act together_ , he berated himself.

“I hope so,” Anne looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

Anne was a romantic. She had to be growing up in various foster homes prior to being adopted by the Cuthberts. Being whimsical and positive and imaginative gave her the tools to be resilient and float away from pain when she had to. But that was when she was younger, now she was twenty-seven years of age and have experienced a bit of life, she knows that everything is not roses and icing.

“You know what I really hate about Valentine’s Day?” said Anne as she started to look at some vases. Gilbert was looking at the shelves opposite at photo frames.

“What? Why do you hate Valentine’s Day Anne-girl? Gilbert was ready for a witty or funny reply as he watched her peruse vase after vase.

“When I was younger, before I came to Avonlea, at every school I went to I always made everyone in my class a Valentine. I would be excited on the day, trying to guess how many Valentines I would get and if I would get one from my latest crush at my latest school. I’d get back to my foster home, empty out my bag and – nothing. Not one. Every year. Not even from the teacher.” Anne actually began to get teary and tried to walk away from Gilbert to mask the memory. She didn’t know that little Anne’s feelings would come flooding back to adult Anne.

“Come here,” Gilbert grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to his chest. “I’m sorry. I would have given you a Valentine. Every year.” _And I did in high school, you just never knew,_ he thought.

“I know you would have. If only I met you when I was six years old.” Anne wrapped her arms around Gilbert and smiled into his chest. The sadness had gone, his warmth made it all evaporate.

“Didn’t you get some in high school?” Gilbert ended up leading her by the hand to the crystal section. He did not dare to look at her for fear of giving himself away. Even after all these years, he still did not have the courage to reveal to her that he was the one that snuck those Valentines in her backpack.

“I did. Which was quite nice. They were from Diana,” said Anne who picked up a crystal candy bowl.

Gilbert turned around and actually looked at her. “She told you they were from her?”

“No, she didn’t. But who else could have given them to me? They were so well thought out. Only a best friend would know me well enough to give me those Valentines. They were so sweet. She insisted they weren’t from her but I knew better. I mean, one time I got an illustrated copy of Jane Eyre. The pictures were so precious and beautiful. The next year it was wildflowers instead of roses. I mean I always thought roses were cliché and wildflowers are so much more me. The third time it was a book of poetry. It was actually a specific collection of poems that I Ioved that was bound especially – a one of a kind book. In senior year it was this beautiful red leather journal that was ornately decorated on the cover. I still have all of them. I even pressed and dried the flowers.”

“Why would Diana keep it a secret? Are you sure it can’t be from anyone else?” Gilbert was disappointed. _Did she really think they were from Diana?_

“If it wasn’t Diana why didn’t anyone admit to it?”

Gilbert looked at her and almost blurted out it was him and he was too scared to tell her for fear of her rejecting him. “It can be quite daunting for a person to admit they like someone. Maybe whoever it was, feared rejection.”

“I know what that’s like. But no matter. I’m convinced it was Diana. Anyway, we’re not in high school any longer. If it was someone else, they’d be long gone and probably married with children,” Anne shrugged as she broke away from his grasp to look at some 3D puzzles.

Gilbert tried to sigh silently. _I’m still here, Carrots. Maybe I should tell her. Now?_ Gilbert contemplated.

“Hey, Gil. I know what to get you for your birthday. I want to see how fast you can finish one of these,” said Anne holding the 3D puzzle box of a human heart.

Gilbert walked over and laughed. “You know what’s another thing I hate about Valentine’s Day? This is a heart.” Gilbert grabs the box from Anne’s hands. “It’s not the ones with the curvy tops and pointy ends.”

Anne chuckled. “That is so true! And is it even a holiday? It’s not as important as Easter or Christmas!”

Gilbert assented. “I agree! It’s a fake holiday! True holidays are spent with family and friends, not on some blind date organised by someone who has been wanting to set you up with their friend. I’m so with you on this, Carrots!”

“And for those who are desperate and dateless, Valentine’s Day just becomes a Single Awareness day. What an awful holiday!”

“I hear ya!” yelled the shop assistant that was stocking a nearby shelf with chocolate body paint under a heart shaped sign that says ‘Taste the Love’.

The two best friends laughed. “Does that even taste nice?” Anne asked the shop assistant.

The woman shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. I’m normally single and alone on Valentine’s Day.”

“Wait, Gil. Are you going on a blind date this year?” Anne asked as she raised her brows. “It’s your first one without Winnie.”

“Argh! This doctor asked if I was interested in beings set up with her best friend. I refused. I’m Anti-Valentine’s Day this year. I’m protesting against it. How about you? Diana said Roy asked to take you out on the day.”

“I told Roy it’s over. So, no. I’m going to be single and will gladly protest it too. I just want to do my own thing.”

“Well, why don’t we have an Anti-Valentine’s Day Non Date night? We can do whatever we want. No expensive dinner.”

“No sappy presents?” Anne considered it.

“Nope. No corny rom-com movie.” Gilbert said as Winnie insisted on watching some movie that would make him fall asleep and then be scolded for as he was not being ‘romantic’.

“No need to shave your legs or dress up and make sure your makeup is perfect.” Anne was getting excited.

Gilbert grinned. “No, you don’t have to shave your legs for me. Can I wear sweat pants?”

“You can wear whatever you want, Gilbert Blythe. In fact, let’s not make any plans. Let’s just throw caution to the wind and just do what we feel like on the night.”

“I like the sound of that, Anne-girl.” Gilbert nudged Anne’s shoulder with his own. “You’re my non-date on Valentine’s Day. My place at six.”

.


	2. Chapter 2

*****

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

**_Jump Then Fall, Taylor Swift_ **

Anne’s apartment intercom rang. It was too early on a weekend morning for it and she was already cursing the person behind the call. Weekends were her sleeping in days, where she took her time and would laze around in bed, perhaps read for a while before getting up and having her first cup of tea or coffee.

“Hi,” she sleepily answered, her voice gruff and hair untidy.

It was the front desk. “Happy Valentine’s Day Miss Shirley-Cuthbert! It’s the front desk here. I have something for you that was just dropped off. I was wondering if I may be able to bring it up?”

“Sure, come on right up,” said Anne while she grabbed a robe and wondered who it was that would have sent her something today. She was hoping it wasn’t Roy. She really wanted him to move on and she doesn’t want to deal with him anymore. She opened the door as soon as she heard the knock.

“Good morning! Here’s your SUCCULENT!” greeted the doorman as he held a pot of cactus – a prickly pear to be exact.

“It’s a cactus,” Anne was dumbfounded. _Who sent me a cactus?_

“I know, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. I hope it’s not some sort of cruel prank or a bad intention. I’ve never heard of anyone getting a cactus on Valentine’s Day. Would you like me to take it away?” the doorman looked worried. “There is a card. If you want to read it with me here, I may wait in case it upsets you?”

“No. It’s fine. I’ll be fine. Thank you,” said Anne with a smile, still groggy from sleep.

“My pleasure. Have a good day,” said the doorman as he walked away.

Anne closed the door, her head going through a list of people who may have given her a cactus? _Cole, maybe? As a joke?_ It was a beautiful cactus though, its pads looked like palms saying hello to her and its green colour was quite calming.

She opened the card and actually laughed until her belly hurt.

_You SUCC less than most people._

_Anti-Valentine’s Day!_

_From a guy who thinks this day SUCCS big time,_

_Your Non-Date Gilbert_

She quickly grabbed her phone and called him. They had just spoken the night before to confirm their non-date and he gave no clue as to giving her something.

“Hey! Good morning Carrots!” he answered within the second ring. Gilbert was paged to go to the nurse’s station and was quickly walking there in quick strides.

“You busy?” Anne questioned, voice still rough but she chuckled at something Gilbert was unaware of.

“I have a minute. What’s up? Why are you laughing?” he smiled, his heart skipped a beat and his skin prickled upon hearing her giggle and sounding happy. Her voice was slightly croaky, Gilbert guessed her body was still trying to wake up, but the sound of it just gave him goosebumps. She sounded enticing, sexy and thought if only he could wake up to that voice every day.

Suddenly she was converting the call to FaceTime.

Anne’s face appeared on screen. Her eyes still small and crinkly from sleep and she had her hair in messy waves with certain strands astray which just highlighted her morning cuteness. “You, Dr. Blythe, just provided me some amusement first thing in the morning.” She then panned to the cactus that she placed on her coffee table.

“You got it!” Gilbert was glad having put a smile on her face as she woke up. “That was quick.”

“It is so Anti-Valentine, Gil. Great choice! A cactus instead of flowers!” Anne exclaimed in delight. “As an English teacher, I commend you for your brilliant use of words to convey two different meanings. I love it!”

“No! No! You’re not supposed to LOVE it. It’s Anti-Valentine!” Gilbert smiled despite the tiredness in his eyes that Anne noticed. She knew that he had to start early that day. “You should have seen the florist’s face when I requested a cactus to be delivered. She looked at me and said, ‘no one gets a cactus for Valentine’s Day’. I said, ‘I know’. She thought I was the weirdest guy on the planet.”

“Well, I hate to love it,” she explained as she giggled.

“You think it witty?” Gilbert asked his mouth in a smirk.

“Yes,” she answered.

“You think it clever?” Gilbert raised his brows.

“Yes! You’re a doctor, so you have to be clever! Stop fishing for compliments and get back to work! I’ll see you tonight?”

“It’s a non-date, Anne-girl!” Gilbert greeted as he said goodbye.

Gilbert was all smiles as he approached the nurse’s station. A few of them looked up as he came up to the counter.

“You seem to be happy this morning, Dr. Blythe. And it seems you have an admirer,” said the senior nurse smiling widely as she held out a black box tied with a grey ribbon.

Gilbert looked at the box and took it to the common room, relieved that no one else was there. He was hoping it wasn’t someone from work. He felt really awkward dating Winnie who was part of the office staff and promised himself never again to date someone who worked in the hospital.

He opened the card that was stuck to the box and grinned so widely his dimples were on show. He then opened the box which held an airtight container and some ice bricks. When he unsealed the container, his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down from laughter.

It was Boulogne cheese in the shape of a heart that was stabbed in the middle with a cheese knife. The card read:

_To the person I hate the least_

_I don’t like to be CHEESY_

_Because love STINKS like crazy_

_Anti-Valentine’s Day!_

_From Your fellow February 14 Protestor,_

_Anne_

Gilbert grabbed his phone immediately. It was still morning and already he could honestly say that it’s been the best Valentine’s Day he’s ever had so far.

**MESSAGES**

**[Gilbert]:** Who’s the clever person now? I thought no presents! 🎁🧀🔪

**[Anne]:** You’re to talk! 🌵 And it’s not a present. It’s an Anti-Valentine sentiment. I mean who gives someone stinky cheese for Valentine’s Day?

**[Gilbert]:** True. And who gives someone a cactus on Valentine’s Day? Well, thank you. I hate to love your sentiment.

**[Anne]:** You think me witty? 😛

**[Gilbert]:** 😁 Yes. You’re witty and clever. Are you trying to compete with me again?

**[Anne]:** Maybe…. I miss the competition.

**[Gilbert]:** Isn’t it enough we were co-valedictorians?

**[Anne]:** Nope. I want to have a tiebreaker.

**[Gilbert]:** BTW. Boulogne! You got my favourite 🤤

**[Anne]:** Puh-lease! Just do me a favour don’t eat it today. Can you wait until after our non-date?

**[Gilbert]:** I was going to share it with you!

**[Anne]:** Gil! Seriously! 🤢 It smells like vomit! I don’t even know how you can eat it!!!!!

**[Gilbert]:** You just don’t breathe while you’re chewing. You don’t know what you’re missing! It tastes like heaven, even though it smells like hell. It’s mellow and smooth, melts in your mouth. You can’t resist but taste more of it. It sends you to the edge of oblivion….

**[Anne]:** Mellow, smooth, melts in your mouth, can’t resist tasting more of it? Oblivion? You sound like you’re describing something else. A bit frustrated Gil? 😛

**[Gilbert]:** Shut up Anne!

**[Anne]:** Your words! Not mine! I hate to know what happens to your body after it has been digested.

**[Gilbert]:** Yeah, you don’t want to know 😂

**[Anne]:** Hence, my request for you to eat it after our non-date.

**[Gilbert]:** Point taken and request granted. What are your plans for the rest of the day?

**[Anne]:** Going to spend the day with the girls at Diana’s for a ‘Galentine’ Day before they all go off on their dinner dates. How about you?

**[Gilbert]:** I’m here until four in the afternoon. Then our non-date.

**[Anne]:** I better let you go then if you’re working. At the risk of sounding pro Valentine – Thank you for the early morning smile.

**[Gilbert]:** I too will break the rules for one moment to say that you’ve made my morning, Carrots. Thank you. See you tonight. Sending you a black heart (not red). Anti-Valentine’s Day! 🖤😝

**[Anne]:** Anti-Valentine’s Day! 🖤🤭

*****

In the snow-covered backyard of Diana’s and Jerry’s home, a circular firepit was surrounded by very elegantly dressed individuals all dressed in white. They all held a shot glass on one hand and a bouquet of flowers in another and took turns taking a shot after making a declaration and then throwing their bouquet of flowers into the fire as an offering.

It was the Avonlea girls annual Girly Valentine or as they aptly called it, Galentine’s Day Beltane Ritual. It started as a tradition in high school when they were all depressed for not having any dates for Valentine’s Day. As a form of trying to comfort each other, they ended up Googling inspirational quotes for single women to which Anne then suggested they perform a ritual to celebrate womanhood and sisterhood.

It became a yearly tradition on Valentine’s Day regardless of whether they were dateless or taken. It was a celebration of their bond of friendship and empowered them to believe that having a partner did not define them.

“I hereby declare the commencement of our annual ritual of devotion to ourselves and each other,” said Anne who always opened the ceremony. “What fills my heart with such love is the fact that this is the ten-year anniversary of our promise to each other. It has been ten years of true friendship throughs life’s ups and downs and relationship success and failures. In all those years, one thing has remained constant – we have been there for each other. We shall now make our declarations of strength.”

Anne then raised her shot glass and proclaimed. “We shall always love ourselves first! We are strong, we are smart and we are too fabulous to settle for second best!” Anne then took the shot and threw her bouquet in the fire.

One by one, the girls and Cole took turns with their inspirational declarations.

Diana exclaimed, “We deserve the world and we can take what the world has to offer without depending on anyone else to give it to us.”

“We control our own destiny,” Josie said sincerely.

Ruby closed her eyes and proclaimed, “We don’t need anyone but ourselves. Our independence is something we treasure.”

Jane faced the sky. “We’re all born beautiful and we’re all born to do great things.”

“We are fierce, we are brave and we are strong even if life takes a wrong turn.” Tillie said with confidence.

Cole looked around at the girls who have accepted him as he always was since their childhood. “No one else can define who we. We will not let anyone stop us from being true to one’s self.”

Together, they all threw the empty shot glasses into the fire. Then with outstretched arms they all joined hands and together recited the mantra, “I am beautiful. I am worthy. I am enough. I am loved. I complete me.”

The group then twirled around the fire, laughing, giggling and squealing before coming in together for a group hug.

Galentine’s Day has officially started. What could possibly happen with a few drunk gal friends and a gay bestie?

.


	3. Chapter 3

*****

I like the way I can't keep my focus

I watch you talk, you didn't notice

I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

Every time you smile, I smile

**Jump Then Fall, Taylor Swift**

After the ritual, they gathered in Diana’s living room eating canapes as Diana attempted to fill a small pyramid of champagne flutes with prosecco. All eyes were on Diana. They hoped and wished that their pyramid endeavour would work while Josie filmed the attempt.

“So, everyone going out tonight?” Cole asked each lady who was either stuffing their face with sushi or mini tartlets. “I will be going to a Valentine’s formal so I’ll be continuing to wear this white suit. Kudos to Anne for thinking of this theme.”

“I didn’t know what you were going to turn up in Cole. I thought white suit might be too much but you actually look great,” Ruby said in admiration. “Well, Moody is working late so we are having an indoor picnic tonight. I’ll be setting up our living room with candles and fairy lights.”

“I’m on a blind date,” said Jane. “He’s a banker who is apparently very shy, but is a nice guy. His best friend who I work with set us up.”

“How shy?” Tillie asked. “I feel sorry for him already. You can talk as much as Anne. I hope he’ll get a word in.” Everybody laughed as Jane stuck her tongue out at Tillie.

“You should feel sorry for me!” Jane exclaimed. “I hope that I don’t get bored. But apparently, he’s good to look at, so that may be his saving grace. How about you, Till? What are your plans?”

“I’m going on a double date,” Tillie smiled widely.

The champagne pyramid worked and Anne quickly grabbed the top glass from the pyramid as it was the fullest, before the others scrambled for theirs. “Oh, that should be fun. Sometimes it’s better to go with another couple,” said Anne. “Who’s your date and who are you double dating with?”

“What I really mean is, I double booked so I’m going on two dates,” Tillie explained. “I’m going for an early sitting for dinner with Paul A and a late-night supper with Paul B.”

“What?!” Coles exclaimed. “I thought I’m the outrageous one in the group but you Tillie are proving me wrong. Why can’t you just choose one of them? What if Paul A wants to continue on after dinner?”

“I already told him I had plans after dinner and he insisted it was fine. I did think about suggesting the three of us have a group date, but I didn’t think it was appropriate,” said a giggling Tillie. “They do know of each other though and it seems to have spurned on some competition. I already got a singing telegram this morning from one of them and breakfast delivered to my place. The singing telegram ended with _‘I’m the better Paul’_ and a fruit basket with a card that said, _‘This Paul is the pick of the Paul bunch’_.”

Josie patted Tillie on the back. “I say, good on you Till. If you are still unsure of what car to choose why can’t someone just take a few models out on a couple of test drives?”

Diana chuckled. “Because they are not cars, Josie. They’re people. Seriously Tillie, surely you’re close to choosing someone?”

“I am actually. To tell you guys the truth, I actually made a decision last night but I can’t let one of them down on Valentine’s Day! I’d feel like a bitch if I do,” Tillie sighed as she leaned back on the back of Diana’s couch.

“Ooooo,” Ruby said, wide eyed. “Who is it? Tell us, Till!”

“No, sorry. I need to let the Pauls know first then I’ll tell you! Can we change the subject and let’s not focus on the Pauls! Josie, Diana, what are your plans tonight?” Tillie asked as the others swapped their attention towards Josie and Diana.

“I’ve ordered a French meal for myself and Jerry to be delivered here. He’s flying back tonight from a conference in New York. We haven’t seen each other for a week. So, we just want to cuddle up after dinner and watch a bit of Netflix.”

Josie grinned widely as she explained. “Well… I’m going on a blind date, just like Jane. Although, I have no information on the guy except that he’s a doctor and he works with Gilbert. Gilbert thought that we’d be a good match. We’re meeting in the hospital coffee shop during one of his breaks because he’s working tonight.”

“Really?” asked Anne amazed. “Why can’t Gilbert set me up with one of his doctor friends? That seems incredibly unfair. He should look after his best friend first.”

Everyone laughed while Diana snorted at Anne’s comment. “Honey, we all know why!” exclaimed Diana.

“Why?” Anne asked completely puzzled. If Gilbert had friends he thought may be good for her, why not mention it. _Maybe he’s even got friends who are just like him,_ Anne thought.

“OMG, Anne. Please tell me that you have grown relationship smarter in the years we’ve known each other,” Jane rolled her eyes playfully.

Everyone looked at one another in complete wonderment. They were all trying to decide if they should actually be blunt about it and tell Anne truthfully what they have seen with their own eyes for over a decade. Cole and Diana stared at each other and after a few seconds, Diana nodded her head, a silent communication between the two of them telling Cole to go ahead and break the news to Anne.

“Anne, sweetheart,” said Cole as he stood up and sat next to Anne. He then took Anne’s hands in his. “Listen to me very carefully, because this has been bugging us since high school and I think that we are now all grown up and need to face the reality of it all.”

“O…kay….,” Anne said slowly wondering what the drama was all about. “I don’t understand why you are being quite dramatic over me asking why Gilbert won’t set me up with one of his doctor friends? Oh. Maybe he has tried and he has described me and they are not into redheads. Is that it?”

“Okay, Anne, sweetie,” said Cole who looked up at the ceiling then sighed. “There is a doctor that is interested in you and they’re into redheads.”

“Oh, really!” Anne was all smiles. “Has Gilbert told you guys about this doctor? Tell me what you know!”

“Well,” said Diana grinning widely. “He’s got dark brown hair…”

“A bit curly especially when he has it a bit long,” Ruby pointed out.

“Oh! He’s got hazel eyes!” Josie said. “He’s incredibly smart. Even for a doctor!”

Anne silently got excited. _Maybe he is similar to Gilbert!_ Anne thought.

“Do you know anything else about him? Besides his looks? What does he like to do?” Anne asked excitedly.

“He actually likes poetry,” Tillie said. “He’s actually also quite old fashioned. He’d open the door for you, pull out your chair at a restaurant, that sort of thing.”

“Oh! A man after my own heart! Do you know his name?” Anne looked at the everyone in the room. “I can’t believe that no one has told me about this guy.”

“For fuck’s sake, Anne! We’re talking about Gilbert!” Cole lost it. He let go of Anne’s hand and threw his hands up in the air. “It’s Gilbert! You do know that Gilbert has a crush on you?”

“He does not!” Anne exclaimed aghast.

“He does Anne! In fact, I don’t think it’s just a crush, I actually think he’s in love with you! He has been. For years!” Diana cried out.

“No, he doesn’t!” Anne insisted. _Could it be true?_ Anne wondered. She has never fully admitted to anyone, not even Diana that she adored him and that she has lost count how many times she has fallen in and out of her crush for Gilbert. But she was so scared of her feelings not being reciprocated that she would rather be his friend rather than endure the pain of knowing he did not care for her as much as she did.

“Yes, he does!” everyone yelled, almost in unison.

Anne scoffed. “All of you are so wrong. If he does and if he has been for years, why did he go out on Tinder dates? Why did he get involved with Winnie for three years? Why hasn’t he said anything? Do you think a guy would just keep quiet about it for over a decade? He thinks of me as a friend. A good friend. The best of friends. That’s all. Has he actually said anything to any of you?”

“Well, no,” said Cole as the others shook their heads at Anne’s question.

“See?” It was Anne’s turn to throw her hands up in the air. “Please don’t put any ideas in my head.”

“Why? Josie asked. “Do you like the idea of you and Gilbert together? As in more than friends together?”

“Argh! No!” Anne screamed, but her head was telling her she was a liar. “I’m saying don’t put ideas in my head because I don’t want things to get awkward between us with me thinking he likes me.”

“Not like you. He LOVES you,” Ruby pointed out. Anne glared at Ruby. “What? Anne! Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you. His eyes are full of romance!”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration, Rubes. It’s just his normal look. He looks at things the same way since he was fourteen,” pointed out Anne as she filled her glass with more prosecco.

“That’s because he’s been in love with you since he met you,” Jane pointed out.

“Can we please stop talking about this? Gilbert and I are very good friends. We love each other as friends like I love you guys. You’re my family and he’s family. That’s how I would define us.” Anne hoped she was convincing enough to steer the conversation away from her and Gilbert.

Jane was up for a debate. “We know you have feelings more than friendship or feelings of family love or a crush Anne. Sometime we catch you just looking at him intently when he’s talking. Every time he smiles at something from across the room and we catch you watching him, then you smile. Once you’re focused on him, you actually forget we’re around sometimes. And guess what girlfriend? He does the same thing! To you!”

“I do admit that I find him good looking but who doesn’t right? Nod, if you think he’s good looking.” Anne instructed. She looked around and every single one of her friends were nodding their pretty heads. “See! Now, nod if you’ve ever had a crush on him at one time in your life. Rubes, we all know you have.”

Everyone continued to nod their heads. Anne suddenly felt smug at being proven right. “I rest my case! Please don’t make something out of nothing. Gilbert will always be an important person in my life just like all of you. So, leave it well alone, please.”

“Fine. Let’s leave Anne and Gilbert alone… for now,” instructed a protective mother hen Diana. “Just tell us, do you have plans for Valentine’s Day? Did you get asked out on a date?”

Anne then realised that once she admitted what her plans were that the questions would start again. She blushed furiously. _How am I going to get out of this?_ Anne rushed to think.

“Why did you go red from your neck to the top of your head?” Cole observed looking at her closely. “Hot plans tonight?”

“No!” screamed Anne. “Just…just leave me alone.”

“What are you hiding?” Diana looked at Anne questioningly. At her inquiry, all the others then started staring at Anne curiously. “Anne, look me in the eye and tell me you’re not hiding something.”

“I’m NOT hiding… something,” Anne said as she looked at the top of Diana’s head.

Diana laughed. “You’re not even looking at me! You’re looking over me! I can tell Cuthbert!”

“Fine! It’s no big deal. I’m having an Anti-Valentine’s Day with a friend!” Anne admitted, she then proceeded to take a drink of prosecco.

“Sometimes, those are the best nights. No pressure, just chillin’,” said Tillie. “Who with?”

Everyone looked at Anne expectantly. She mumbled something like, “Gi-bit.”

“Who?” asked Ruby leaning forward as she tried to decipher what Anne said.

“Gi-bit,” Anne repeated behind her glass before she hastily took a sip of her drink again.

“Huh?” Josie asked as she looked at Jane who merely shrugged.

“For fuck’s sake! It’s Gilbert! I’m having an Anti-Valentine’s Day with Gilbert!” yelled Anne exasperated.

The reply elicited laughter and wide grins from everyone around the room.

“Yeah, right. Anti-Valentine’s day my ass!” screamed Jane in delight.

“Seriously. We both hate the day and since I’m no longer with Roy and he’s no longer with Winnie we don’t have specific plans. We both refuse to go out and get dates just for the sake of not being alone. We’re just hanging out at his place. We don’t even know what we’re going to do. We have no dinner reservations or anything. Might just watch a movie or something,” Anne shrugged trying to be casual and hoping that no more commentary will come out of it.

“So, it’s a home date,” Cole concluded feeling smug.

“No. No, it’s not. It’s a non-date,” Anne insisted.

“Hmm. Let me see. A girl is about to spend Valentine’s Day with a guy. A guy who likes the girl and the girl who likes the guy but refuses to admit it. They have made no other plans but be together. Sounds like a date to me,” rationalised Josie with a big grin on her face.

“A guy who likes a girl and vice versa AS FRIENDS! We made plans with each other because all our friends have dates. ALL OF YOU. Just so you know we have discussed this and have specifically said it’s a non-date.” Anne argued back frustrated. She really did not want to have to discuss her relationship with Gilbert. She was already confused enough as it is with it all. She wished Cole did not mention anything.

“I don’t know, Anne,” said Diana. “Relaxing at home, watching a movie just the two of you. It’s what Jerry and I have planned. I would not say it’s a non-date...” Diana raised her brows.

“Except, I didn’t buy sexy lingerie to try and seduce him later like you have for Jerry,” Anne pointed out.

“I could lend you something…,” Diana said eyes twinkling.

“Diana, there will be no seduction happening for me and Gilbert tonight, let me assure you. So, everyone just get their minds out of the gutter and let’s just continue on with our Beltane celebrations, shall we?”

“Fine, Anne. Whatever you say, pumpkin,” said Cole as he patted Anne’s head.

*****

“Hey, Gilbert. Come in!” said Cole as he opened the door to Diana’s home when the doctor knocked.

Gilbert was surprised to see Cole all dressed up in white suit. Gilbert thought that maybe Cole was quite overdressed for a Saturday afternoon, but then again it was Cole and he was always well dressed. Gilbert was glad that he was wearing a navy suit with suspenders. He had a meeting with the hospital board right before leaving the hospital and wanted to look presentable.

“Let me take your coat. Anne is just with Diana upstairs. Diana is showing her the lingerie she bought for her night with Jerry later on,” Cole babbled on as he hung up Gilbert’s jacket.

“Thanks, Cole,” Gilbert shook his head. “Too much information dude! I don’t need a mental picture of Jerry and Diana.”

Cole laughed as Gilbert heard Anne talking while she descended down the stairs. “Di, I’ll meet you downstairs while you put all that away.”

Gilbert’s eyes were transfixed and his breath stalled as he saw Anne walk down the stairs. The sight before him made everything all around irrelevant. She had a wide smile on her face, dimple on show so deep and her eyes were twinkling. Her hair was styled in a low, messy chignon, tendrils of her fiery red around her face, a crystal headband on top. Her dress was simple satin, with spaghetti straps and a low plunging V neckline, a mid-waist band and an A line skirt with a train. For a moment, Gilbert saw himself watching her on their wedding day as she walked down the aisle. He willed himself to stop his imagination from escalating.

_How can anyone look so elegant and beautiful as well as sexy and seductive in a wedding dress at the same time_ , Gilbert wondered as he noticed when she reached the bottom step that it had a low back with a sheer lace panel. _Wait, what is she doing in a wedding dress?_ _What’s going on? Am I missing something?_ _Cole is also dressed up_ , he then glanced at Cole in his white suit.

Anne was surprised to see Gilbert waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Cole. “Oh, hey Gil. I thought I was meeting you at your place? I was going to Uber it from here.”

Cole was suddenly shaking his head behind Gilbert so the doctor could not see and set his hands together in prayer, begging Anne to go along with whatever is happening. Anne furrowed her brows, slightly confused.

“Oh. But I got a message from Cole saying you asked him to text me because your phone ran out of charge and for me to pick you up here after work instead?” Gilbert explained confused. He then turned around to look at Cole who had a normal look on his face.

“Yeah, remember? You asked me to do it when we were eating sushi,” Cole raised his eyebrows.

“Ahh! Yeah! Sorry, so much going on this morning. I did. Well, thanks. Can we stay awhile though? The festivities haven’t finished,” said Anne hopefully.

“Umm. Anne? Is there something you haven’t told me? Am I missing something? Maybe I didn’t get the invitation?” Gilbert asked nervously. Anne in a wedding dress could only mean one thing - he has managed to find himself at a surprise wedding. His heart sank at the realisation. “Is Roy here? Have you changed your mind about him?” He had to ask, to be sure. He could hear chatter in another room and suspected they were the other guests.

“What? No! Roy isn’t here! Why would he be?” Anne asked dumbfounded.

“Is it you and Cole then? A surprise wedding? The two of you?” Gilbert asked confused. Everyone knew of Cole’s preferences and all of them knew that Cole’s parents did not agree. They even stipulated in their will that Cole will be disowned and will not receive an ounce of inheritance unless he married a female and had children. _Perhaps it’s a marriage of convenience?_ Gilbert wondered. There have been gay guys who have entered into such agreements. It would explain why Cole is dressed so formally.

Cole broke into hysterics. He ended up doubled up holding his stomach as Anne and Gilbert watched him. Anne was giggling herself. “No! Gil-bert!” Cole could not speak through his laughter. “You’re… hilarious! How… can you… think that! You know…all about me!”

“Gil! Don’t be ridiculous!” Anne exclaimed, her dimple got deeper from the genuine amusement.

“Then why are you in a wedding dress?” Gilbert looked at Anne in complete befuddlement. He was also starting to get amused. Only Anne would have a logical explanation for wearing a wedding dress when she wasn’t even engaged. _Maybe she’s surprising me by proposing to me on the spot,_ Gilbert thought the idea bringing a smile to his face, though he could only dream.

Cole then stood beside Anne and placed an arm around her. “And doesn’t she look great in a wedding dress Gilbert?”

Gilbert blushed at the question. “She does,” Gilbert said silently, afraid to show his true feelings.

“Don’t you think she looks beautiful?” Cole continued. Anne nudged Cole in the ribs.

_What the heck! She’s a friend, she looks so enchanting. There is nothing wrong with telling her so,_ Gilbert told himself.

“You look absolutely gorgeous Anne. Really beautiful. When it’s for real, your husband will be left speechless,” Gilbert said, as he took a chance.

Anne blushed. “Thanks, Gil. It’s very sweet of you to say.”

Just then, Diana came downstairs also dressed in a wedding gown. Gilbert actually breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously, there is some explanation to the wedding theme in Diana’s house.

“Hi, Di,” Gilbert smiled at his long-time friend.

“Oh, hey Gilbert,” greeted Diana who noticed that Gilbert acknowledged her but his eyes quickly darted back to Anne. The rest of the group then came back at that moment from the chatter in the kitchen to the living room with Jane and Josie carrying a three-tier wedding cake.

“Hi-igh, Gil-bert,” Ruby greeted with a sing song voice. The others said their hellos while Anne stared daggers at Ruby.

“You’re just in time. We’re about to have cake!” exclaimed Jane to Gilbert.

“So, if there is no surprise wedding which is a bit of a relief as I thought today was Anti-Valentine’s Day, why are you all dressed in wedding attire? And why is there a wedding cake in here?” Gilbert said, his body relaxing as he turned to Anne.

“It’s our annual Beltane Ritual Day. This year’s theme is Bride of Adventure brought on by a shopping trip we all had when Di was looking for a wedding dress. There was a clearance sale and we all found wedding dresses so cheap. We thought why should we have to wait for someone to propose to us before we have to wear a wedding dress? If we find a white dress that we like why can’t we just wear it?” Anne gave Gilbert her reason, a reason he thought was so Anne and was actually quite logical.

“And I guess you also don’t really need a reason to have cake,” Gilbert grinned at her following her explanation.

“Exactly!” Anne exclaimed. “Why are wedding cakes so delicious? It’s not fair you have to wait for a wedding to have a slice.”

“We even exchanged rings! We chose rings for ourselves at Pandora,” said Diana as everyone held their hand up to Gilbert. “Even Cole has a ring,” Diana pointed out while Cole flashed the signet ring on his pinky.

“Where’s yours Anne?” Gilbert asked noticing, Anne’s hand did not have a ring.

“Argh! I forgot mine at home. Doesn’t matter,” Anne shrugged as she eyed Tillie cutting the cake and placing it on plates.

“Oh. Well, that won’t do.” Gilbert reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet. He seemed to retrieve something from a secret seam and to everyone’s astonishment, pulled out a simple baguette emerald ring with two mini pear-shaped diamonds on the side. “Here,” he said as he offered the ring to Anne.

Everybody in the room stood still, in disbelief at the display Gilbert that showed. Ruby had a forkful of cake paused midway to her open mouth. He was suddenly aware of the silence and suddenly flushed pink from the attention.

“You have rings with you?” Anne asked and wondered if perhaps it was a ring he carried for Winnie that he did not get to present to her.

“Um, yeah. It’s my mother’s. I also carry my Dad’s ring. My way of carrying them around with me everywhere I go and in everything I do.”

“Oh,” Anne couldn’t help but gush. “That’s incredibly sentimental and beautiful, Gil. But I couldn’t wear your mother’s ring.”

“Yes, you can Anne. You can’t miss out on any Beltane Rituals. I insist. Please.” Gilbert continued to hold out the ring to her. His hand slightly trembled. He had always imagined one day of giving the ring to Anne and there was a sudden urge in him to see the ring on her finger.

“Cole was the one that offered us the rings…,” Anne was still unsure about wearing Gilbert’s mother’s ring. It was something that he treasured and she would not be able to forgive herself if something happened to it.

“Gilbert, why don’t you do it. It’s your ring after all. Just repeat after me,” instructed Cole, his eyes twinkling as he looked over at Diana and winked.

“Oh, I’m sure Anne would want you to do it…” Gilbert quickly responded.

“It’s fine, Gilbert. It’s your ring…,” Anne murmured quietly.

“Oh, just stop it the both of you!” Cole sighed and grabbed Anne and Gilbert to stand in front of him.

“Alright, Gilbert, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee declare our friendship to be everlasting and I promise to support your pursuit as a Bride of Adventure.”

Anne offered her hand to Gilbert not willing to protest and argue with Cole anymore. She could tell it was starting to make Gilbert uncomfortable and she just wanted to make him feel normal again. But what was going through Anne’s head was Gilbert telling her on their shopping trip that when he offers a girl a piece of jewellery, it means that it signifies something. She was starting to wonder if him offering his mother’s ring to her, even for a moment, in a temporary situation, meant something to him.

Tillie and Josie gripped each other’s hands in excitement at the thought of Gilbert putting a ring on Anne’s finger.

Gilbert held her hand gently in his and repeated. “With this ring, I thee declare our friendship to be everlasting and I promise to support your pursuit as a Bride of Adventure.” Gilbert slipped the ring on her finger and marvelled at how delicate her hand looked in his. He was surprised that the ring fit perfectly. It wasn’t loose, it wasn’t tight. As he looked down at her hand that was still in his, Gilbert thought it looked like the ring belonged there and it seemed like she had been wearing it longer than just a few seconds.

“Thank you, Gil,” Anne said softly, still looking at him. Gilbert realised that he was still holding Anne’s hand and gently released it. “I’ll return it as soon as we leave here.”

“It’s alright Anne. Just return it when you’re ready. No rush.” Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at her softly.

“Since Gilbert’s here, why can’t he participate in our Beltane Ritual? Anne! Why don’t you offer him his father’s ring as the Groom of Adventure?” Josie had a cheeky wide grin on her face at her suggestion.

“Oh! What a great idea, Josie!” Ruby clapped her hands. Anne glared daggers at Josie and Ruby.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t need to participate,” Gilbert mumbled as he shifted from foot to foot.

“He doesn’t want to. Leave Gilbert be,” said Anne as she began to walk towards the cake. But Cole grabbed her wrist.

“But Gilbert can’t be left out!” Tillie exclaimed. “He’s one of us and he’s here.”

“Only if Anne wants to…,” Gilbert said softly. “But it really is not necessary. I was just here to pick her up.”

Cole glared at Anne and Anne glared back at Cole. “I’m sure Anne wouldn’t want you to miss out. You’re the best of friends after all,” said Cole his eyes twinkling. Cole was completely loving the on-the-spot non-wedding exchange of rings.

Anne relented. If anything she did not want Gilbert to think that she wasn’t important enough to be part of their tradition. “Gil? May I?” she asked quietly.

Gilbert nodded with a smile as he pulled out his father’s ring. Gilbert suddenly realised the significance of the moment and began to feel nervous. It would be the only time, he guessed, that they would present each other with rings like a newly wedded couple. He had to file the memory away, even if it was just them pretending. It would be the closest to a wedding he could get with Anne, dressed like a bride and her reciting a vow.

Gilbert gently placed the ring in Anne’s open palm. She then reached out for his hand and held it in hers. “With this ring, I thee declare our friendship to be everlasting and I promise to support your pursuit as a Groom of Adventure.” Anne then slowly slipped the ring on Gilbert’s finger. Anne and Gilbert then stared at each other in silence for a few moments making everyone in the room disappear from their conscious thoughts. To both, it felt like it was just the two of them declaring how important they were to each other.

Their thoughts were suddenly broken by Tillie, Josie and Ruby who exclaimed a collective, “Aww!”

“Beautiful!” Diana exclaimed excitedly.

“Alright everyone, let’s take a photo around the cake!” Jane was setting up the camera’s timer.

“Oh, I’m not in white,” Gilbert said as he looked down at his navy pants, blue shirt and suspenders. Cole patted him in the back. “Doesn’t matter. You’re part of the ritual now.” Cole then directed him to stand beside Anne.

Cole stood on the other side of Anne. She hissed in Cole’s ear. “What are you playing at Mackenzie? I didn’t ask you to text him to pick me up.”

“I wanted him to see you looking like this Anne. Maybe it may make him declare his feelings for you. You look beautiful everyday but you’re glowing today,” Cole whispered in Anne’s ear.

“We’re just friends, Cole. But thank you, for your compliment.” Anne kissed Cole’s cheek. “But stop with the matchmaking or I will haunt you and stalk you and murder you in your sleep!”

Cole chuckled. “You are so non-threatening.”

“Okay, okay, get ready!” screamed Jane as she ran to the group.

Everyone got themselves ready with friends placing their arms around each other. Anne felt Gilbert’s arm around her waist. She looked at him and smiled as she reciprocated and placed her own arm around his waist.

Gilbert looked down at Anne and smiled. “You look…just…lovely today Carrots,” Gilbert said quietly.

“Thank you, Gil. You’re so sweet,” she tip-toed to kiss him as she did with Cole.

A few seconds later, the camera flashed capturing Anne and Gilbert looking at each other with a contented smile just after the kiss on Gilbert’s cheek.

After the photo was taken, cake plates were passed around to the eager group. Ruby already having a second helping.

“So, Gilbert. You and Anne spending Valentine’s Day together tonight?” asked Ruby, trying to be casual. Ruby was sitting next to Anne on the couch and Anne discreetly stepped on Ruby’s foot with the heel of her strappy white sandals.

“Ow!” cried Ruby looking at Anne with a grin.

“Sorry, Rubes. It was an accident,” Anne grinned slyly back.

Gilbert was non the wiser as Jane squeezed herself in between Gilbert and Josie and he made room for his friend. “Yeah,” was Gilbert’s simple reply to Ruby’s question.

“So, both of you are now dating?” Josie feigned innocence with her question. It made Anne roll her eyes.

“Oh, no! It’s just two friends hanging out,” confirmed Gilbert uncomfortably. “Right, Carrots?”

“Right. It’s because we don’t have dates tonight,” Anne felt the need to explain again!

“So, you’re each other’s dates just for tonight?” Tillie jumped in, knowing that it would annoy both Anne and Gilbert. By this stage, their Avonlea friends could not help it, too much to drink and too much cake meant they were ready for too much fun.

“It’s a NON-DATE!” Gilbert and Anne both exclaimed together.

Cole smirked as the others giggled softly. “Oh! Sorry! We just assumed because you’re now both single with no plans for Valentine’s Day that you are each other’s dates tonight. Got it. It’s a NON-DATE. Thanks for clearing that up.”

Trying to hide her embarrassment and red face, Anne looked at the grandfather’s clock in Diana’s living room. She stood up, went to Gilbert and grabbed his hand. The sooner they left the sooner they could escape the teasing.

“Gil, it’s quarter to six. We probably should get going. Don’t you think?” asked Anne looking at him willing for him to agree.

Gilbert was relieved. He was starting to feel some pressure from their friends. He questioned himself. _Am I that obvious how much I love Anne?_ He stood up comforted by Anne’s grip on him. “Yeah, we should. Everyone will need to also get ready for their REAL-DATES anyway,” he said in agreement.

Anne hastily pulled Gilbert towards the front door as everyone called out their goodbyes. Gilbert eyed Anne’s overnight bag by the coat rack and picked it up without being told. Just before they were to open the door, they heard various voices yell out.

“Have fun!” yelled Tillie.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Cole shouted with glee as he nudged Diana.

“That isn’t much Cole but we won’t!” Gilbert laughed. He suddenly didn’t mind he teasing. Maybe their friends knew something that he didn’t.

“Enjoy your Non-Date!” laughed Diana.

“We will!” Gilbert and Anne screamed back, both shaking their heads at their friends but with huge smiles on their faces.

*****

THE OUTFITS


	4. Chapter 4

*****  
  


_'Cause every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

**_Jump Then Fall, Taylor Swift_ **

Gilbert laughed as Anne entered his kitchen. He gave her a cider and he opened his beer. Her hair was now loose and out of its chignon and her glorious hair was on show. Anne had changed out of her wedding dress and was now wearing a sweatshirt that said _‘Cupid is Stupid’_. “Nice sweatshirt. Just in the spirit of things,” complimented Gilbert who was charmed by her as usual.

Anne grinned as he saw his hoodie. “I like yours too.” Anne took the cider from him and chuckled at his _‘Valentine Schmalentine’_ hoodie. They then clinked bottles and took a gulp.

Anne spied a vintage red boom box on the kitchen counter, one that had a cassette tape player and a radio operated by a dial. She carefully touched the boom box and smiled sweetly, memories flooding in her mind like a waterfall. “I can’t believe you still have this,” said Anne silently. She turned it on and was surprised when the radio came to life. “It still works.”

“Yeah. I couldn’t bare to part with it. Sometimes vibration from the counter top or when I stomp in the kitchen will change the radio station because the dial is a bit loose. It’s a bit sensitive now but it is still in working order,” said Gilbert, his smile just as sweet as Anne’s.

“Your Dad had this radio on ALL THE TIME,” chuckled Anne.

“I know,” Gilbert felt touched that she remembered. “Many a day we spent in that workshop with that radio on. Him working, us TRYING to study on his huge workbench…”

Anne couldn’t help but laugh. “Your Dad would be tinkering with some contraption in his workshop singing along to whatever was on the radio…”

“Despite the fact his pitch was awful…,” Gilbert laughed.

Anne grinned widely. “Then he would increase the volume when it was a song that he loved and he’d stop working for a while giving us a performance. He really got into it. Especially when it was AC/DC and the song…”

“You Shook Me All Night Long,” they both said together.

“Jinx!” they said in unison.

“Double Jinx!” they said again at the same time. They both laughed at their ridiculous banter.

“Never mind that I told your Dad that the song was quite suggestive to sing in front of teenagers,” pointed out Anne with a grin.

“Well, he did say he wasn’t singing it to us. He was singing it because it was a good song and it made him feel good to sing it,” chuckled Gilbert.

“Him dancing along to it was hilarious!” Anne reminisced to which Gilbert nodded in agreement.

Anne turned the volume up as she turned the dial to different radio stations. It was love song after love song on the radio.

“Boo! Stop with the love songs. We know it’s Valentine’s Day,” said Anne out loud.

“Surely, people don’t want to listen to love songs all day,” Gilbert rolled his eyes in agreement with Anne’s annoyance.

“I want something to dance too. Not some soppy mess. You know if I ever get married, I want the wedding dance to be a lively one, not some slow boring dance,” said Anne as she continued to radio surf with the old dial.

“I agree. The wedding reception is a party so it should have party music. Even with the couple dance. The couple can always slow dance later in private,” said Gilbert thoughtfully.

“Exactly,” said Anne as the addictive beat of Let’s Get Loud by Jennifer Lopez emanated from the radio. “Now, this is more like it. I wouldn’t mind dancing the salsa as my wedding dance. Its more fun and upbeat.” Anne then started singing along to the song and dancing some salsa moves to it with the cider still in her hand.

As Gilbert watched her sing and dance along, swaying her hips in her skinny jeans and _‘Cupid is Stupid’_ sweatshirt with a huge grin on her face, he couldn’t help but admire everything about her. He wanted to join her in the dance, but thought the move may be too forward. He suddenly went beet red, the heat from the blush moving up from his neck to his forehead. She was way too pretty and beautiful and cute for him that moment and also, he had a secret that she didn’t know about and realised that it was the best opportunity to actually tell her or show her now.

While Gilbert contemplated on revealing something that he found embarrassing about himself, Anne actually noticed the change in his skin colour.

“Why is your face red? Are you too hot in here?” Anne asked concerned.

“No,” Gilbert mumbled. _I won’t tell her_ , he decided.

“What is it? You’re red and all quiet and being really weird,” said Anne who had stopped dancing to look at him closely. The close proximity only made Gilbert blush even more.

“Spill Blythe,” she said poking his chest.

_Very well, she won’t let this slide otherwise_ , he sighed defeated. “I know how to salsa,” he mumbled again very quietly and quickly.

Anne thought she heard him admit he knew how to dance the salsa of all things. She smirked. “Sorry? What was that? Can you repeat it?”

Gilbert took a gulp of beer and said it again. “I know how to salsa.”

“Sorry, Gil. I can’t hear you above JLo. What was that?” Anne said trying not to grin while cupping her ear pretending she was hard of hearing as she leaned towards Gilbert.

Gilbert found her teasing endearing and ended up yelling, “I KNOW HOW TO SALSA!”

Anne laughed hysterically. “Show me. Show me this hidden talent of yours. And why am I just finding out about this?”

“Nope. I refuse to show you. I haven’t told you because it’s embarrassing.” Gilbert shook his head furiously.

Anne pulled his arm. “Show me! Please, please pretty please with sugar on top.”

Gilbert held a tight grip on the kitchen countertop, his forearm muscles straining.

That did it for Anne. It was her turn to blush. His arm tensing underneath her hand, feeling its tautness made her blush.

“Please don’t say no to me,” Anne batted her lashes jokingly.

She was too cute and he ended up smiling and giving up. Gilbert just could not say no to her. Gilbert grabbed her hands and started dancing. After a few steps, he demonstrated that he indeed could dance the salsa.

Anne was delighted at this secret of his. She could not stop grinning, as she danced with him. As both of them sashayed along to JLo combined with the Latin American dance, she felt herself crushing on him again. _Damn it!_ Anne swore to herself. _Crush, crush, crush. It’s only a crush. A teenage like crush. It will soon go away like the other times._

“How in the world, Gil?” she asked as he twirled her around. “When did you learn how to salsa?”

“Winnie. For her birthday party two years ago. It was at Club Havana and she wanted to surprise guests with her dancing the salsa with me so we had lessons. I didn’t want to but Bash said that sometimes one has to compromise to keep their partner happy. So, I compromised.”

“And? How did you guys go with your performance?” Anne asked curious. JLo was still belting out on the radio. They were in a rhythm so they continued to dance.

“We were great. But apparently, I stepped on her foot which by the way, she told everyone when we were being complimented after.”

“Well, you’re great Gil. You haven’t stepped on my foot at all so far.”

Gilbert grinned so wide you could almost see every single tooth in his mouth. They were dancing together, a dance that she was considering for when she got married. He already knew the steps, _maybe_ … he started to dream.

He twirled her around again then pulled her close against him and was intending to extend his arms out so she could continue swaying her hips, but the radio must have been sensitive to the vibration caused by their movements on the wooden floorboards that it changed radio stations suddenly. It was the chorus of Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

They were both stunned at the change in music and gazed at each other, the salsa was long forgotten. Gilbert still had her close to him after he had twirled her around. He didn’t get a chance to direct her away from him because the music changed.

“The song…it…it changed,” whispered Anne in a soft voice.

“It’s not… we can’t salsa,” stammered Gilbert.

Anne and Gilbert tried not to show it but the words to the song hit home for both of them. They knew they should probably stop holding each other. They should probably stop themselves from being so close. They should probably stop themselves from dancing…

But Gilbert did not let go of her and she stayed still. With the change in music, Gilbert started to sway her gently from side to side. As they danced slowly, Anne became self-conscious with the look he was giving her. Her first instinct was to look away and focus at something else besides his eyes. She looked down at his lips. _Shit, Anne. Not a good idea_ , she scolded herself. She then moved to look at his Adam’s apple which bobbed when he swallowed slowly. _Not a good idea, either_ , she told herself again. Anne resorted to looking sideways which just made Gilbert pull her closer to rest her head on his shoulder. _At least I don’t have to look at him_ , Anne reasoned.

But she could feel his warmth and he felt comfortable. It’s just a little crush, she told herself.

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

They continued to dance until the end of the song. As the radio DJ came back on, they were brought back to reality and immediately broke apart like they just burnt their skin from each other’s touch.

“That’s for all those couples out there who started off as friends then moved on to being lovers. Happy Valentine’s Day!” announced the DJ.

Anne and Gilbert were so caught unawares with their slow dance that they didn’t know what to do with themselves next. As luck would have it, to both their relief, Gilbert’s stomach did an angry growl which made both of them laugh.

“Sorry, I just had coffee for breakfast and an apple for lunch and some cake at Diana’s. I’m starving,” declared Gilbert as he eyed the cheese that Anne gave him that morning sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Don’t even think about it, Blythe. You promised to eat it after our non-date,” pointed out Anne.

_Non-date_. _I get it,_ thought Gilbert. After their dance, he wished it was a real date then maybe they could actually talk about things.

Gilbert’s stomach growled again and his face appeared with an embarrassed smirk.

“We do need to feed you though,” said Anne as she placed the cheese in the refrigerator. “We can’t have you hungry. I’ve seen you angry from being hungry and I don’t want a _hangry_ Gil,” Anne laughed.

“In my defence, I hadn’t had breakfast that day and there were eight of us from university walking around for half an hour trying to decide where to eat because we couldn’t agree! Moody was also a pain with his allergies. Seriously, how many allergies and intolerances can a person have?”

Anne chuckled. “You’re a doctor, you should be more sympathetic to his plight.”

“I’m sorry but my stomach rules me sometimes. So, what do you want to eat?” Gilbert smiled while he leaned on the kitchen counter and looked at Anne. “We may not have many choices. Places will be busy with Valentine dinner dates.”

“Just something simple then,” said Anne deep in thought. “You know what? I hated that Roy just could not have anything ‘simple’ to eat. He’s such a snob. Everything had to be served on a plate and eaten with a knife and fork. Sometimes I just feel like a hotdog, you know. A simple hotdog with ketchup, mustard and cheese on top. He also refused corn dogs even though I told him that it reminds me of Matthew taking me out for a corn dog after church when I was younger. What’s wrong with the occasional hotdog or corn dog?”

“Nothing, Carrots. Nothing is wrong with a hotdog or a corn dog,” Gilbert agreed nodding his head.

“Exactly! And what Canadian doesn’t like poutine? Seriously!” Anne exclaimed.

“He did not like poutine?” Gilbert was astonished. “Sometimes, you just need poutine for comfort.”

“I know right! In the three years I was with him we never ate poutine or hotdogs. The guy even ate a hamburger and pizza with a knife and fork. It used to bug the shit out of me.” Anne’s voice slightly escalated.

“You know what used to bug me about Winnie. Every time we went out for dinner, she refused to have dessert. ‘A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips’ she used to say over and over again. Well, sometimes I want dessert! I need dessert!”

Anne gasped in shock. “That is just sacrilegious! I check out the dessert menu first to see if I need to leave room!”

“I do too!” Gilbert exclaimed. “I would even suggest to Winnie that we share one. She’d say no. Then I’d ask if she minded that I have dessert. She would stare at me weirdly and would say, ‘I can’t believe you would make me suffer by watching you eat dessert!’”

“Really? She really wouldn’t let you have dessert?” Anne was actually surprised how petty it was.

“No! She would then try to be seductive and say, ‘I can give you dessert at my place’. I would feel like screaming, ‘I don’t feel like getting lucky tonight! I just want the chocolate souffle with raspberry sorbet and berry coulis!’”

Anne who was taking a sip of her cider tried to stifle a laugh but ended up spraying cider all over Gilbert. Anne laughed so hard as Gilbert looked at her with a grin on his face.

“I’m sorry. So, sorry Gil!” Anne was still laughing as she grabbed a clean tea towel and started wiping his face and hoodie. “You’re something else. You would rather have dessert than have sex with a beautiful woman?”

“When we’d be in bed and going through the motions all I could think of was how I missed out on souffle,” Gilbert shrugged.

“Oh, okay! Too much information,” Anne placed the tea towel over his mouth as she grinned. “Wait, is it the famous souffle at Margot’s Brasserie?”

“Yep, certainly is. Why have you had it?”

“Oh my God, yes!” Anne exclaimed. “Now I feel so bad for you Gil, because that dessert really is divine. It is better than sex!”

Gilbert sighed. “Don’t tell me that! But yikes, I kind of feel sorry for Roy with that comment.”

“Hang on. Just a second.” Anne then pulled out her phone and started making a call.

Gilbert looked at her perplexed at having stopped their conversation unexpectedly. “What are you doing?”

Anne merely held a finger up at him to indicate him to keep quiet.

“Hey Sam! It’s Anne S-C…Yeah, I’m good. How about you…Well, I better not keep you, I know you’re busy tonight, but I’m just wondering if you may please, please do me a favour?” Anne then looked at Gilbert and smiled. “I know you’re fully booked tonight, but I was wondering if you are able to ask Ricky if he can make two of his chocolate souffles for us and we can just eat it in the break room?”

Gilbert gasped in disbelief at what Anne was just organising. Anne had a look at his surprised facial expression and she smiled.

“We can be there in an hour! Thank you!” Anne jumped up and down then hung up the phone.

“Anne! What did you just do?”

“Sam is the owner of Margot’s and she’s the sister of my boss at work. We’ve hung out a few times. She’s really lovely. We’ve become quite good friends. I’ve raved about her food and she said if I ever feel like something, just give her a call and I can just eat it in the break room. No reservation required.”

Gilbert grabbed Anne and gave her a hug. “Thank you, Anne.” Gilbert then pulled away then yelled out, “Fuck you, Winnie! My best friend knows people and she organised for me to eat dessert!”

Anne laughed at his excited face. “That’s the spirit Gilbert. Fuck our exes!”

“You know what? Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, on this day, Anti-Valentine’s Day, simple food is just forgotten and cast aside because everyone is having a three-course meal. Is that fair?” Gilbert asked dramatically.

“No!” Anne answered grinning.

“So, I think it’s our duty on this night for Anti-Valentine’s day to make sure the unpretentious food is not forgotten. It’s food that brings us comfort sometimes when we just want something simple. So, I’m taking you to Fancy Franks for hotdogs, corn dogs and poutine!” Gilbert announced with a flourish. “Fuck, our exes!”

“Yes! Greasy food here I come! Fuck you, Roy!” Anne jumped into Gilbert’s arms excitedly. “You so get me! Then let’s go!”

Anne and Gilbert emptied their bottles quick, grabbed their coats and stepped out with Gilbert holding her hand as he pulled Anne along excitedly.

*****

“Anne!” A very well-dressed woman in an impeccable suit and impeccable make up met them in the restaurant break room. Anne jumped up from her seat and gave the woman a hug. Gilbert stood up and smiled at the exchange. “I thought I’d come in and say hello briefly then go back out to the wolves.”

“Sammy! I’d like you to meet my long-time friend from PEI. This is Dr. Gilbert Blythe.” Anne motioned towards Gilbert who then shook hands with Sam.

“Gilbert is fine. I don’t know why she keeps on introducing me to people as doctor.”

“Because you are a doctor and I’m proud of the fact that you are,” Anne placed her hands on her hips.

“You look familiar,” Sam raised her brows and looked intently at Gilbert trying to remember where they have met before.

“I’m here a lot. I didn’t know that Anne was acquainted with you,” Gilbert pointed out.

Anne smiled at the pair. “Ahhh. Maybe that’s it. She’s normally here with Roy. But lately it’s with her work mates now that Roy is out of the picture.”

“Well, Gilbert here has not had any of your desserts. Can you imagine! He’s been craving for the souffle so I thought I’d treat him. Thank you so much for letting us come. I know it’s one of your busiest nights.”

Gilbert offered his own thanks. “Yes, I’m grateful. It’s kind of you to have us over.”

“Not a problem. Ricky our pastry chef is not busy at the moment, we are only on our first sitting and most people are having entrée. Now, why are you two not dining in? Anne, I could have made room for you, maybe in the private dining section. You should have let me know.”

“Oh, no. We’re not on a date. We’re childhood friends. We’re having an Anti-Valentine’s Day Non-Date. We just had some hotdogs and poutine and because Gilbert has been deprived of trying the souffle, I thought to remedy the situation.” Anne explained.

Sam laughed. “That explains the sweatshirts. I must admit I hate it too. I’m here instead of with my husband and I have to deal with neurotic girlfriends and stressed-out boyfriends. It’s worse when they want to propose. I’d rather stay here with you guys and have a drink,” said Sam, still trying to figure out how she knew Gilbert, suddenly it clicked. “I remember you now. You’re not on a date with the blonde tonight?”

“Ahh. No. The blonde and I are no longer,” said Gilbert.

Sam raised her brows. “I remember. You’d ask for the dessert menu and I’d see you guys discuss it but never order.”

“Yes, well. She never let me order dessert and I’ve always wanted to try the souffle.” Gilbert confessed.

“I must admit, Ricky’s souffle is my favourite dessert on the menu,” Sam admitted.

“Anne here says, it’s better than sex,” Gilbert piped up chuckling.

Sam laughed hysterically. “I’ll have to tell him that. That will make him happy.”

Just then the esteemed Ricky walked in with the souffles. “I heard my favourite redhead requested my souffle! I also wanted to meet the new guy.” Anne stood up and gave Ricky a kiss on the cheek, then introduced Gilbert.

“Ricky! He’s not a new guy. He’s my best friend from high school. I raved about your dessert and he wants to try it.” Anne explained embarrassed and wondered why everyone assumed she was with Gilbert.

“Anne thinks your souffle is better than sex,” Sam laughed as she told Ricky.

“Well, I’m flattered that I’m the best you’ve had Anne,” Ricky laughed. “I hope tonight’s batch lives up to the expectation.”

“Gimme, gimme, gimme,” Anne said as she sat down at the table. Ricky served the souffle in front of Anne and Gilbert and Anne quickly took a spoonful.

“Hmmm. Hea-ven…,” Anne moaned. “It lives up to the expectation alright.”

Everyone laughed after which Sam and Ricky left Anne and Gilbert.

“Okay, Blythe. Eat up! Tell me what you think,” Anne looked at Gilbert as she spooned some souffle and fed Gilbert his first mouthful.

Gilbert closed his eyes and moaned at the texture and taste of the souffle in his mouth. “Anne, I think I’m in love with Ricky the pastry chef.”

“Now I feel sorry for Winnie,” said Anne as she took a spoonful of souffle. She could not help but mirror Gilbert’s closed eyes and appreciative moan. They then looked at each other and laughed hysterically, both thinking its been a great non-date so far.

*****

Walking back to Gilbert’s apartment, they walked past a few restaurants and made fun of the couples, most of whom didn’t looked relaxed. Their negativity was purely in jest, in the spirit of Anti-Valentine’s Day of course.

“Some of the men look like they are sweating,” Gilbert observed.

Anne agreed. “They do! And some of the women look like they’re bored.”

“Gilbert, I think I have a food baby,” Anne announced as they walked, rubbing her belly which made Gilbert laugh. “Thank God, I don’t have to try to fit into some skimpy lingerie that Roy has picked out for me for Valentine’s Day.”

“You wore lingerie for him?” Gilbert gulped. _Shit, it’s the last thing I want to know._ Suddenly, he was jealous of Roy Gardner.

“I know, I know. Too much information. Sorry. They were part of my present. They weren’t even my style, but I felt obligated to wear them.” Anne blushed. She had complained about the lingerie style choices to the girls before. She liked soft, sweet and sexy but what Roy bought was bold, brash and well…tarty. She did not mean to blurt it out to Gilbert. “Forget I said anything,” Anne said as she blushed.

Too late. Gilbert had formed a picture in his head of Anne in lingerie. Although unbeknown to both of them, he had her in a soft, sweet and sexy outfit, exactly Anne’s style. Gilbert was grateful when his thoughts were interrupted by rings, dings and buzzing noises of an arcade centre.

They started approaching Arcade Kingdom. A three-story mecca of noise, bells and flashing lights of games. “Remember if we had nothing on Saturday nights in high school? We’d end up here.”

“I remember. Where I would win at air hockey,” Anne teased knowing full well that she did not win all the time.

Gilbert technically pointed it out. “Cuthbert, I think you are mistaken. The last time we played, must have been four years ago on a whim, we ended up winning the same number of games in our lifetime. It was a tie and we decided to leave it at such.”

Unexpectedly, Anne took Gilbert by the hand and pulled him into the doors of Arcade Kingdom.

“What are we doing?” Gilbert asked as he decided to actually hold her hand firmly.

“No mercy on Anti-Valentine’s Day. It’s time to settle the score, Blythe. Tonight. Right Now.” Anne tried to be menacing by staring at him with pursed lips.

Gilbert chuckled. “Oh. You’re going down Cuthbert. You’re going down.”

*****

“Watch out behind you Gil, you might step on the little girl,” said Anne as she was about to hit the puck.

Gilbert tried to turn around briefly to warn the girl to stand on the side instead. But there was no girl. He then heard the puck slide in his side followed by a celebratory Anne.

“Oh yeah! Take that Doctor!” yelled Anne as she raised her arms in victory.

Gilbert laughed. “You cheat!”

“Be aware of tactics, Gil. Tricking your opponent is part of the game plan.”

A few aggressive hits of the puck around the table, the two best friends were deep in concentration. “Honestly, you are so competitive. You know most gentlemen let the girls win,” Anne said as he hit the puck.

“Do you really want false victories, Carrots? I thought you were better than that. Anyway, look who’s competitive, you’re hitting the puck like it did something horrible to you,” Gilbert grinned as he slammed the puck in the slot. “Yes! Yes! Blythe scores!” Gilbert pumped his fists.

A few seconds later, the air stopped pumping and the game ended, prompting a celebration from Gilbert. “I won! I won! By two points!” Gilbert started dancing the running man on the spot where he was standing. Anne tried to look cranky at his win but he looked so adorable doing such an idiotic dance with the widest grin on his face. Anne could not help but give out a gentle smile. Gilbert then started doing a victory lap around the table and as he reached Anne, he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. He continued to run around with her over his shoulder like a caveman doing laps around table.

“Put me down, you geek of a dancer!” Anne screamed in delight.

“Not until you say, ‘Gilbert you are the air hockey champion of all champions’,” Gilbert demanded laughing.

“Nope!” said a defiant Anne who was wriggling her legs.

“Me caveman. Me walk home with woman on shoulder. Me stop if she say, me champion,” Gilbert grunted.

“Fine! Fine!” agreed Anne who started getting dizzy from her head dangling behind Gilbert. “Gilbert you are the air hockey champion of all champions,” she mumbled.

“Louder please….,” Gilbert teased.

“But I already said it!” screamed Anne as she giggled.

“Louder! Louder!” Gilbert chanted.

“Fine! Gilbert you are the air hockey champion of all champions!” Anne yelled which caused a few kids to stare at them.

“Thank you. Thank you.” Gilbert was pretty pleased as he set her down. Anne’s hair was a mess from being ran around on Gilbert shoulder. She tried to fix her hair to make it look mildly presentable. Gilbert reached out and moved a few strands away from her face. Anne paused as his fingers left a tingling sensation on her cheeks. She was mesmerised all of a sudden as she watched him concentrate on her face, moving stray strands away then tucking it behind her ears.

“There,” he said quietly in an almost whisper. They held each other’s gaze then felt self-conscious. Anne was first to look away.

“Alright, Blythe,” said Anne as she moved away from him. “Claw machine competition time!”

“I always lose this one!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Well, it’s been a few years. Your luck may have changed.” Anne turned to look at him with a smile.

When they were younger, they would attempt to win the biggest plush they could from the Giant Claw Machine for each other. Gilbert would spend a considerable amount with no luck, only for Anne to then try and succeed after his soul has been defeated by the claw.

“It used to infuriate me. I would try so many times to win you something and then once my manliness has been humiliated, you swoop in and you actually win what I’m trying to get for you,” Gilbert nudged Anne’s shoulder as he smiled.

“Well, you help warm up the machine for me. You did help…a bit,” Anne tried to be encouraging.

“Argh! Claw machines hate me, Carrots!”

Anne laughed. “Gil! It’s because instead of taking things slow and analysing the position of the plush you charge in there and you just move the claw quickly without thinking about it!”

“Because I feel so self-conscious like everyone is watching me!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Right, I’m teaching you to do it my way!” Anne said as she grabbed his arm again and led him to a line of machines with the enticing, dangling claws.

“I’m going to try and win you Baymax! You remind me of him!” Anne said excitedly.

“How so Anne-girl? Because he’s cuddly and soft?”

“No Gil, because he’s a walking medical encyclopedia.”

“You make me sound so boring! Well…,” Gilbert started as he stared at the plush toys taunting him. “I’m going to try and get you the giant Anna from Frozen. She reminds me of you. Your names are even similar.”

“I’m impressed you even know Anna.” Anne gently nudged him.

“You can thank Delphine for that,” Gilbert gave a soft smile as he thought of his niece.

“Alright, listen up. First examine the positioning of the plush on all sides of the machine. Have a look where the claw can get a firm grip.” Anne then talked through the process as she demonstrated. “Then move the claw forward. SLOWLY, Gil. This is where you go wrong. You move it too fast. Sometimes you miss the mark. When it’s close to your target, examine the side to see if its within where you want it. Move it slowly forward if you need to adjust, maybe wait until the claw has stopped swaying. Then move it to the right. If it gives you a chance to adjust do so before pressing the grab button.”

The claw grabbed Baymax slightly and it moved but could not hold the grip. “Don’t be discouraged if it doesn’t get it the first time. The fact that it moved the plush and loosened it from the others is an advantage. Let’s try again.”

Anne tried again and talked Gilbert through it once more. This time, the claw gripped on Baymax’s head and lifted it effortlessly. Anne grinned as Baymax was released into the prize slot for her to take. “Yeay! I got you Baymax!”

Gilbert grinned at her excitement. “Thank you, Anne-girl. Now it’s my turn.”

Gilbert in deep concentration, tried to follow Anne’s instructions. By the third try, he managed to loosen Anna from the pile. “It’s no use, Anne. Why don’t I just buy you an Anna plush.”

“No, Gil! Believe me this will give you a sense of achievement it you do get it. Maybe a few more goes?” Anne said in encouragement.

On Gilbert’s fifth try, to his surprise, the claw got under Anna’s torso and lifted her up in the air. Gilbert grimaced watching it as he was expecting the claw to drop it. But in complete surprise to him, the claw dropped it in the prize slot.

Wide eyed, Gilbert stared at Anne. “I got it. I got it! Anne! I got you Anna!” Gilbert lifted Anne up and twirled her before setting her down. Gilbert quickly grabbed Anna and presented it to Anne with a big goofy grin on his face.

Anne took out her phone. “I need to record this for prosperity.” She beamed. She looked at the photo she took with Gilbert holding Anna by the waist, holding the plush out to Anne with a wide grin that showed a little dimple on his cheek with his eyes crinkling on the side.

“Anne-girl, I present to you Anna,” said Gilbert who was completely chuffed by his achievement.

Anne lunged at him and gave him a hug, Anna squashed in between their bodies. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks, Carrots. You know I’m prouder of this achievement than finishing medical school,” Gilbert grinned as they exchanged plush toys. Anne laughed and bumped hips with him to let him know he was being ridiculous.

They walked out of Arcade Kingdome with their giant plush toys in their arms garnering them interested and amused stares from passers-by.

Anne confided in Gilbert. “You know, I’ve tried several times to convince Roy to go to Arcade Kingdom. Just for fun. But he would berate me and say, we’re not twelve Anne.” Deep in Anne’s heart, it was her attempt at trying to see if she could have fun with Roy doing the simple things just as she did with Gilbert.

It broke Gilbert’s heart to hear that Roy just didn’t let Anne be a kid once in a while. Gilbert understood where she was coming from. Being in the foster system prior to being adopted by the Cuthberts meant that Anne missed out on the normal things that children normally experienced – even the simple act of going to the arcade. The first time Anne actually was able to play arcade games was when their high school group decided to go one afternoon. Gilbert could remember that day clearly. The happiness on Anne’s face was infectious that day.

“Yeah. I tried with Winnie too. I left the hospital one night after a bad day and just wanted to do something fun and non-adult you know. I took her here and as we walked around, she told me, ‘Seriously Gilbert. This is what you want to do to relax? Can’t we just watch a movie?’ I just thought for that one night, couldn’t she just humour me and do something that I wanted for a change? That was when I realised something, it was the end of us… for me anyway.”

Anne actually hated Winnie that moment. Gilbert had a good support system despite losing his parents. He had good friends and Bash and Mary. He had a psychologist he regularly saw. But even then, there were some days that were just hard for Gilbert as a doctor. No matter how doctors are taught to compartmentalise their feelings, doctors were still human. Gilbert was a human being who still had the ability to feel. Some days, the death of a mother, father or child or the trauma of seeing a patient’s life change for the worse would affect him. She had been there on a few occasions when he was so affected, he actually cried in the privacy of his apartment with Anne holding him. Sometimes, he just needed to be a child and remember the carefree times to feel better and it included going to the arcade. For Winnie to deprive him of it when he needed made Anne furious.

“Well, Gil. If ever you have a bad day and just want to relax and play arcade games, just call me. Anna and I will join you.” Anne bumped hips with Gilbert again.

“Thanks, Anne. Baymax thanks you,” said Gilbert as he brought Baymax’s face to Anne’s cheek and made a kissing noise which made Anne giggle.

Gilbert was smiling so widely as they walked aback to his apartment. Anne noticed he was in high spirits that night which had been unusual of late. As much as he said that he did not care for Winnie the way that Winnie did for him, he had been consumed with guilt for going into a relationship where he was not fully invested. This he confessed to Anne.

Then there has been a run of upsetting events at his work. A lot of families devastated lately with bad news. One had greatly affected Gilbert as he saw himself reflected in it – a single father diagnosed with a terminal illness and his sixteen-year-old son becoming his carer.

So, Anne was happy to actually see him so relaxed and happy for once. She smiled at him. Her heart was feeling the elation of seeing someone you cared about accomplished and enjoying life – even if it was just him winning a plush from a claw machine. She couldn’t help but shine alongside him, both of them wondrously happy as they created more memories together.

*****

Back in Gilbert’s living room, Anne plopped herself down on his couch beside where Gilbert had left Baymax. Gilbert came back with a cider for Anne and a beer for himself and sat down next to Anne with Anna on the other side of him.

“What do you want to do now?” Gilbert casually draped his arm on top of the couch just above Anne’s shoulders.

“I don’t know. Should we ask Baymax and Anna?” They both laughed as between the four of them, it was quite an intimate sitting arrangement on the couch. Anne took her phone out and took a selfie of her and Gilbert with Anna and Baymax and sent it to the gang with the caption “Our Dates”.

“Should we watch a movie?” Gilbert asked. He didn’t want the night to end as yet. It was a non-date but if it was a date, it’s the BEST date he’s ever been on.

“Sure. But being Anti-Valentine’s, no rom-coms.” Anne said seriously. “I think a horror film is on order, don’t you?”

“I don’t know, Anne. Diana told me when you guys were fifteen you watched the original version of IT on a sleepover and you practically slept on top of her that night. She couldn’t breathe.”

“Seriously, Gil. I was fifteen. I’m nearly thirty, I’ve been able to handle horror films since then.” Technically, the last time she watched a horror film was when she was eighteen and she slept in Marilla’s room the next few nights. But she was willing to go out of her comfort zone for Anti-Valentine’s Day. After all she was in her twenties. Surely, she was braver than her eighteen year old self?

“Are you sure?” Gilbert looked at her sceptically.

“I’m sure. Or are you the one that’s scared?” Anne teased.

Gilbert scoffed. “Are you kidding me? I love classic horror films. It’s a form of art!” Gilbert turned on his television and started scrolling through his movie collection. “Anything in particular?”

“Oh. What about Nightmare on Elm Street?” said Anne as she glanced at the available titles.

“Kreuger it is! Alright, I’ll be right back. I’ll just make some popcorn and get more drinks so we don’t have to leave the couch.” Gilbert stood up and started fumbling around the kitchen.

Anne felt her phone vibrate.

**MESSAGES – Kindred Spirits**

[Cole]: You do realise that your chosen plush dates are of each other.

[Diana]: 🤣 So true!

[Jane]: I can see it!

[Anne]: What do you guys mean? I don’t get it????

[Josie]: Seriously Anne. Baymax is Gilbert and you’re Anna. You’re unconsciously dating each other.

[Anne]: You guys read too much into things.

[Tillie]: Umm, no we don’t. Have a look at this…(picture attached)

It was the photo taken at the Beltane Ritual earlier that day. It seemed that Tillie had cropped the picture of the group and just left Anne and Gilbert in the frame smiling sweetly at each other with tenderness in their eyes.

Anne paused for breath. It was actually a beautiful picture of them. Anne in a wedding dress and Gilbert in his suit looked like he was dressed as the groom. Even she could see there was something there. The realisation made her heart beat faster and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself as her phone vibrated endlessly.

**MESSAGES – Kindred Spirits**

[Cole]: Wow!

[Diana]: Yeah, wow!

[Jane]: It’s like a premonition.

[Tillie]: I know, right.

[Josie]: It’s a beautiful photo Anne.

[Anne]: Seriously, you guys really do read too much into things. Don’t you have dates? Go and enjoy your night.

[Cole]: Just saying, Anne. Wow…

As Gilbert hummed in the kitchen, he heard his phone ‘ping’ with a message. He opened up the message and saw that Cole sent him the same photograph that Tillie had just sent Anne. Gilbert looked at the photo. Anne looking so beautiful was staring at him like it meant something. He stopped what he was doing and was mesmerised by the photo, trying to make sense of the image that was captured.

**MESSAGES – Cole**

[Cole]: Food for thought…(Picture attached)

[Cole]: Tell her…

[Gilbert]: Tell her what?

[Cole]: Gilbert, I’m a guy too and I know when a guy likes someone. Correction, LOVES someone. Tell her.

[Gilbert]: I can’t. It’s crossing that line.

[Cole]: You can tell from the photo she feels the same.

[Gilbert]: I need to be sure. 100% sure. I don’t want to lose the friendship. You’ve sent me a photo, that took a millisecond of a moment that can be interpreted wrong.

[Cole]: Seriously? No one looks at people the way both of you look at each other without being in love. Just look at the photo.

Gilbert returned to the living room and sat back down beside Anne. He reached for the blanket that was on the arm of the couch and placed it over her lap with a bowl of popcorn. Anne was just staring at him as he went through the motions of looking after her. Gilbert made sure she was covered by the blanket properly, that the popcorn was balanced on her lap safely and that a bucket of ciders was within her reach. It didn’t matter that the bucket with ice also held his beers and he would have to move over to grab one, just as long as Anne was comfortable, a minor inconvenience to Gilbert was nothing to him.

Gilbert noticed Anne staring and stared back with a slight smile. “What is it Anne?”

Anne shook her head to pull herself out of her thoughts. “Oh, nothing,” she muttered as she realised that everything that he does for her has not only been caring but also quite loving. Anne willed herself to come back to the NOW. They were on an Anti-Valentine’s Day non-date. She shall think about Gilbert and her another time.

“Let’s start the movie then, shall we?” Anne said cheerfully.

*****

Watching the movie was a big, big mistake.

It turned out that Anne was still her teenage self when it came to horror films. He heart was pounding like a fast drumbeat, her ears could hear it. She ended up whimpering in the middle of the movie and hiding underneath the blanket.

“Do you want me to stop the movie?” Gilbert looked at her as she cowered on the side of the giant Baymax.

“No! No! I’m fine. I have to finish the movie. I need to know what happens in the end for my own feeling of comfort.” Anne insisted stubbornly.

“Are you sure?” Gilbert asked looking at her with concern. She looked terrified and smaller like a little girl.

“Yep. Yep. I’m sure,” Anne tried to sound definite and brave instead of the scared shitless child she was inside. Slowly she inched her way towards Gilbert as the suspense on the screen escalated until she had managed to burrow herself in his side. Casually, Gilbert placed an arm around her and moved her in closer to him. She then jumped at the sight on the screen.

Gilbert laughed. “Seriously, Carrots. We don’t need to watch this if it’s too scary for you.”

“It’s not too scary for me,” Anne tried to lie as she looked up at Gilbert. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

“So, whimpering, covering your eyes with your hands and burying yourself in my chest to the point my ribs feel like they’re dislocated are not signs of being scared?” He continued to look at her with a smirk.

“Just because I’m scared in the moment doesn’t mean I’ll continue to be scared later. I’m just reacting this second. But I’m fine afterwards. I need to know the conclusion. I need to know that they catch the bad guy and everyone is safe and sound in the end,” Anne reasoned as Gilbert grimaced. “What? Why are you looking like you know something and it’s going to disappoint me?”

“Because I know the ending and there are actually several movies in the franchise…,” Gilbert’s voiced trailed off.

“What! There is no happy ending! Gill! Why did you make me watch it!” Anne screamed as she buried her head further in Gilbert’s chest.

Gilbert laughed as he held her closer. “You insisted! And it’s in the spirit of Anti-Valentine’s Day!” Gilbert continued to smile as he looked down at Anne tucking herself in his chest.

On impulse and without thought, he gave her head a kiss and muttered. “You’re so cute,” under his breath. Anne, surprised at how the simple kiss made her feel, quicky looked up at him, wondering again if it was some sort of sign. Were the girls and Cole right that Gilbert had feelings for her?

Gilbert was incredibly embarrassed and quickly tried to diffuse the moment by grabbing the remote with his free hand and flicking through the menu options. “Why don’t we watch a few episodes of Schitt’s Creek? A bit of comedy should help make you forget about Freddy,” he suggested.

“Okay,” Anne agreed meekly, suddenly feeling a shift in their fun for the night. However, they did not change their positions. Anne remained cuddled up by Gilbert’s side and Gilbert kept his arm around her, sometimes even running his hand up and down her arm and even pulling her in closer to him.

By the third episode of Schitt’s Creek, his warmth and the comfort he gave her made Anne fall asleep by his side, his arm still around her. Gilbert watched her steady breathing and peaceful face. He couldn’t help but smile. A tingly feeling then overwhelmed him and he shivered slightly. He fought the urge to cuddle her in even closer and giving her a tender kiss.

_Shit,_ he thought. _I’m so in trouble. She’ll be the death of me._ Gilbert closed his eyes, took a few deep breathes and counted to ten. He didn’t want to pretend anymore, this wasn’t just a non-date to him.

.


	5. Chapter 5

*****

_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

**_Jump Then Fall, Taylor Swift_ **

Anne was startled awake and was incredibly confused about where she was. As her eyes adjusted, she could just make out a stack of medical books on a desk nearby and a photo frame which held a photo of the Lacroix family and of her and Gilbert taken outside the hospital on Gilbert’s first shift as a fully-fledged doctor. Then she could smell the familiar scent of musk and realised she was in Gilbert’s room.

_He must have taken me in here. I must have fallen asleep_ , Anne thought half asleep. She closed her eyes again. Anne felt so warm under Gilbert’s quilt, his comfortable bed and soft pillow under her head that emanated Gilbert’s unmistakable fragrance that before she knew it she was imagining herself beside him, a smile on her face. A dream of Gilbert pulling her close to him, sharing a pillow and his soft lips like pillows kissing hers then his hand moving to clutch her…

_Stop, stop, stop it!_ Anne opened her eyes and berated herself. _Don’t have carnal thoughts about your best friend who has been in your life forever!_

Suddenly feeling too warm, Anne took off her sweatshirt and bra and found some of his shorts to put on so she could take off her jeans and went back to his bed to attempt sleep. But the nightmare that was Elm Street started coming back to her. The shadows in Gilbert’s room started to become a bit more sinister. She closed her eyes and images of the movie replayed in her head. _Bloody movie_ , she angrily thought. _Why did I think I was brave enough to conquer a horror film!_

To try and occupy her mind with something else, she took out her phone and started scrolling through messages and photos. She stopped at the photo that Tillie sent the group earlier and stared at it. Anne was so affected by the photo she saw, her emotions were threatening to spill as she came to a complete and full realisation about her feelings. Her heart started to pound like crazy and she could not stop looking at Gilbert in the photo thinking of how wonderful he was, thinking no one else has made her feel so cared for and she also wanted to also care for him. It was Gilbert that she wanted to be in her life forever.

With that revelation, she quickly texted Diana.

**MESSAGES – Diana Bosom Friend**

**[Anne]:** Di, sorry to disturb your night with Jerry. Are you still awake?

**[Diana]:** It’s fine he’s fallen asleep. Too tired from the trip. Lingerie has stayed in its box and I’m now reading a book bedside.

**[Anne]:** Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll have to make fun of him next time I see him.

**[Diana]:** Could you? That would be funny. How dare he fall asleep when his wife was about to seduce him! 🤣 Anyway, what’s up?

**[Anne]:** I’m in love with my best friend.

**[Diana]:** Sorry Anne. I’m taken.

**[Anne]:** I’m serious. I love you but I’m IN LOVE with my other best friend. I’m IN LOVE with Gilbert Blythe. It’s not just a crush. I love him.

**[Diana]:** I know you are, sweetie. I’m so glad you’ve figured it out.

**[Anne]:** What do I do?

**[Diana]:** Are you still with him?

**[Anne]:** Yeah. I’m in his room because I fell asleep while watching a movie. He must be on the couch.

**[Diana]:** Did you just actually figure this out now?

**[Anne]:** Yeah. Maybe it’s the first time I’ve really admitted it. The photo that was taken today and the way we looked together…it was…I don’t know how to explain it! I’ve always been secretly thinking he’s the best but I’ve not dared myself think that I’m in love with him. Until now….

**[Diana]:** Just tell him how you feel. Just don’t dwell too long on it.

**[Anne]:** I’m scared of telling him.

**[Diana]:** He’s just a boy, Anne. A human being who cares for you. If you can’t fall in love with your best friend, who can you fall in love with? Right?

**[Anne]:** I’m scared of being rejected.

**[Diana]:** Sweetie, take a few deep breaths. You don’t have to do anything tonight or tomorrow. Just don’t leave it too long. Just remember its him. He’ll never do anything to hurt you. But you need to take a leap before it’s too late. I promise you though, the signs are there that he feels the same way about you. Take the leap and he will definitely catch you.

**[Anne]:** I love your confidence, dearest. I hope so. Thanks Di. I love you.

**[Diana]:** Love you too. Call me tomorrow.

**[Anne]:** K

**[Diana]:** K

Anne closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Her mind flitted between thinking about Gilbert and thinking about the movie. Eventually, being in the dark, thoughts of the horror film won over and her imagination went wild. _Was Freddy hiding under Gilbert’s bed? Or his wardrobe? Could Freddy climb in through Gilbert’s bedroom window?_ Anne’s thoughts were abysmal. She tried to close her eyes and saw Freddy in her mind.

_Fuck it! Fine Freddy, you win!_ Anne thought as she took Gilbert’s pillow and quilt and walked out into the living room where she saw him sleeping on the couch. She crept up to him, careful not to wake Gilbert and placed the pillow by his feet. She then laid herself down as gently as possible on the couch so that they were head to toe. Then she hugged his legs and closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

“Anne?” Gilbert said softly and groggily.

“Hmmm?” Anne answered back.

“Why are you back here? And why are you hugging my legs?” Gilbert was sitting up, sleepy eyed, curly hair askew looking at Anne in amusement.

Anne sat up from the other side of the couch. “So, here’s the thing right. It turns out that I revert back to my fifteen-year-old self when I watch horror movies. I can’t sleep without my imagination running wild that I might meet my death by Freddy or IT or Blair Witch. I actually need to feel someone right beside me to feel safe, normally it’s Marilla where I sleep next to her or Diana if it’s a sleepover at her house. Tonight, it’s you. So…here…I…am?”

Gilbert laughed. “You can’t sleep there. You’re right on the edge. You’ll fall on the floor halfway through the night. Come on. Let’s go to my room.” Gilbert stood up and gathered both pillows and the quilt as Anne followed his singlet and trunk clad self to his bedroom.

He arranged the pillows on either side of the king-sized bed and motioned for Anne to get in. He then arranged the quilt around her before going to the other side and placed his head on the pillow.

“Thanks Gil. Sorry for being such as child.”

“Its fine Carrots. Really, anytime you need me, I’m here. Okay?”

“K,” said Anne as she moved closer to Gilbert until their shoulders and arms were touching. “Sorry, Gil. You were too far away. Freddy could get in between us and kill me in my sleep.”

Gilbert chuckled. “Now I understand what Diana was saying, how you were practically sleeping on top of her after you watched It.” Gilbert grabbed her hand from under the quilt to reassure her that everything was fine. But he was suddenly shocked as he held her hand and felt his mother’s ring on her finger.

Slowly, while their hands were still clasped together, he slowly took their hands out from under the quilt and looked at her hand in the dark.

The light that peeked through the curtains from the street lights outside illuminated the ring on Anne’s finger as Gilbert looked at the ring that meant so much to him being worn by the delicate hands of the girl that meant the world to him.

“Oh,” said Anne as she realised that Gilbert was looking at. “Let me take it off and return it to you. Thank you for letting me wear it.” He had forgotten that she was wearing it and so did Anne. Anne could hardly feel the ring, it was like it was a part of her skin.

“No! I mean…it’s late. Just return it another time okay?”

“Okay.”

“You know,” Gilbert started as he continued to look at the ring and lightly played with it on her finger. “They got married on Valentine’s Day. They eloped and got married at Emerald Lake. They thought it was fitting as my Dad gave my mother an emerald ring. They said they never regretted eloping even though my grandparents were upset. But they were always glad that the day became about them and no one else.”

“Gil, you never told me that they got married on Valentine’s Day. So today would have been their anniversary. You should have told me.”

“Yeah. It’s their day. Not mine. It’s fine.”

“But it means that you miss them even more on this day.”

“Yeah, I do…normally,” agreed Gilbert. “But this year, not so much. Today has been different because…” _Of you_ , Gilbert was about to say but stopped himself.

The incomplete sentence hung in the air like a rainbow in the dark. It’s meaning for both of them bringing on something new. Gilbert broke the silence by focusing on Anne.

“So, tell me, how can you get to sleep if you’re feeling so scared?” he asked her changing the subject.

“I just need to feel someone beside me. If that’s fine?” Anne asked meekly.

Gilbert repositioned himself and Anne so that they were spooning as he continued to hold her hand that wore the ring, his arm draped over her. “Is this fine?”

“Yes,” Anne was breathless. Being scared of Freddy was replaced by being scared of Gilbert and where the relationship was going. Something felt different that moment as he held her so carefully. She could feel it. Being scared then disappeared as she melted into him. The warmth she felt was so comfortable and safe. Her mind actually went blank, worries drifted away as she immediately fell asleep.

Gilbert felt Anne’s breathing slow down and steady to a rhythm as he held her. The urge to declare his feelings so that he could kiss her and feel her as they laid in his bed was far to overwhelming. Her closeness giving him goosebumps, the fragrance of her shampoo flaming his desire, her body heat and her softness making him wish that she was his and he was hers and openly so.

On impulse, he whispered in her ear, voice husky and deep. “Anne, I’m in love with you.”

.


	6. Chapter 6

*****

Don't be afraid to jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

So I'ma stay through it all

So jump then fall

**Jump Then Fall, Taylor Swift**

_Fuck!_ Gilbert swore to himself suddenly tensing up upon declaring his feelings to Anne without thought. The words escaped from his mouth, being released to the universe unintentionally.

He stilled and waited to see if she heard. He did not dare move a muscle.

But Anne’s demeanour did not change, her breathing remained steady and there was no reaction to his confession. She was fast asleep, his words hung in the air unanswered.

Gilbert didn’t know whether to be relieved that she was still unaware of his feelings or to scream from frustration for having his declaration unheard by her. But frustration took over. He finally said it to her out loud and trust him to pick such a bad moment to declare his feelings.

_Or was she pretending not to hear it?_ Gilbert wondered. He tried again, “Anne?” he whispered. “I love you so much it hurts,” he said quietly.

He was met with light snoring, slow breathing and a limp Anne in his arms.

You’re seriously fucked, Gilbert! Declaring your love to a sleeping woman! Gilbert berated himself.

But there was nothing he could do but continue to hold her and he may have snuck in a kiss to her head as she slept.

*****

It was no use. Gilbert’s mind and body were on alert and he went from getting mad at himself for being so stupid in telling her his feelings while she was asleep to savouring Anne’s closeness as seconds turned into minutes.

The clock changed from 1:59 to 2:00am. Now it was Gilbert that could not sleep. He had not slept a wink and he had not moved an inch since he started holding Anne in his bed. Scared to let go, now that she was in his arms, a dream he’d had for such a long time. Just holding her was enough to confirm how he felt. He did not want to let her go. Being friends just wasn’t enough anymore for him. Having realised this, he knew he had to do something but his mind ran with scenarios of what could possibly happen.

If she felt the same way, then it would be the best case. If she didn’t it could either turn nasty, with her not being able to be friends with him again. Or she could let him down gently and he will just have to try to move on. Over and over again, possible conversations ran through his mind.

Physically tired from not being able to sleep and tired of over thinking, he finally disentangled himself carefully from her arms which was holding his own arm down. He sat down on the edge of his bed, elbows on thighs, hands clasped together and he sighed silently. _I need to tell her_ , he thought. _I can’t keep in living life like this. I have to stop being so afraid how she would react._

He was so deep in thought at the speech he was preparing in his head that he was surprised to feel a hand on his back. Anne woke up and it was her touch on his back that made his body tingle.

Anne was in a dream, she thought she dreamt that Gilbert had expressed his love for her, not just the love of a friend or family but that he was IN love with her. She didn’t want to wake from it, the dream made her feel joy and comfort and she wanted to stay asleep to let the dream continue. But then she started to feel cold, her body missed his warmth waking her fully. She found him sitting up and he seemed deep in thought. “What’s wrong?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

“Anne, I need to say something.” Gilbert felt it was now or never. He had to take the plunge. There was a fifty percent chance that after jumping in to tell her about his feelings that he would fall and land safely into her arms.

Anne moved to sit next to him. Even in the dark, she could make out the seriousness on Gilbert’s face as he looked at her. She wanted to let him know that whatever it was, he could tell her, that she would not run away. She even noticed that his hands were trembling slightly, so she reached out to hold his hand with hers that wore his mother’s ring. “Tell me. You can tell me anything,” she urged him on with her soft and tender voice in the dark.

Gilbert upon seeing the ring, once again, held on to her hand tight as he fiddled with the stone.

“It’s no longer Valentine’s Day, Anne. You mentioned that people shouldn’t have to show their love for someone on the one day. It should be every day of the year. Well, my feelings have not changed from two days, ago, from yesterday or today or even ten years ago.”

“Alright,” Anne was still confused. _What feelings? For whom?_

“I’ve mentioned before that when I give someone jewellery, I want it to mean something. And the reason why I don’t want you to take this ring off from your finger is because I’ve always imagined giving it to you, for you to wear it, because…because you mean something to me. I told myself my father gave this ring to my mother as a sign of his love and I vowed to give this ring to the woman that I fall in love with. You’re it, Anne. I love you. I’m in love with you and no one else. I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

Anne tightened her grip on his hands as Gilbert continued to speak before he lost his nerve. “I…I’m scared that you don’t feel the same. I don’t expect you to. But I can no longer be satisfied with just friendship. I want more. I know we’re best friends and I treasure that. I also know that me confessing my feelings to you means we are moving into unfamiliar territory. I just ask that if you don’t feel the same way, if you can just tread lightly with me and let me down gently? I love you so much and want you so much it hurts. If you don’t feel the same way, I don’t want to completely lose you for my confession because I don’t think I’ll survive it. I promise if you don’t want an US I will try to move on and respect your feelings. Just please be in my life either way.”

Gilbert continued to ramble. “I probably said enough now. I’ve given you all of me and I’ve got nothing else to hide. I’ve laid it all out for you. I’ll…I’ll just give you some space to think about it. I don’t expect a reply right away but…there it is. I’ve said it. I’ve… told you…finally. I’ve…what have I done!” Gilbert stood up without giving Anne a chance to speak and left his bedroom hastily. _Was it a good idea to tell her? What if…what if she doesn’t want me?_ Gilbert walked away in a panic.

Anne sat on the edge of the bed, shocked for a few moments before elation hit her. Could it be true that the universe has finally given her a chance to be in love with someone that was in love with her too? While she had openly admitted it just that night to Diana, deep down she knew that the tingles on her skin, the pounding heart when Gilbert was around, the happiness, the feeling of home, the delicious flirting all this time was because she was in love with him too. For a long time, for years.

She stood up and slowly walked out of the bedroom, body electrified with fear, excitement and anticipation. She was going to tell him too. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was unconditionally and scandalously in love with Gilbert Blythe.

Anne caught Gilbert pacing the floor of the living room before collapsing on the couch, his head on the back of the sofa, his hands covering his face as he groaned in despair. He was unaware that Anne was right in front of him until he felt her nudge his knee with her leg. Gilbert uncovered his face and found himself staring at her for a few seconds. His heart dropped at the look of seriousness on her beautiful face, he was pretty sure she was about to let him know she didn’t feel the same way.

He was so surprised when Anne planted her knees on either side of his thighs before she sat down on his lap and straddled him. Anne was smiling at him sweetly. _Smiling!_ Gilbert couldn’t help but think it was the best smile he has ever seen on her. _She’s smiling beautifully at me!_ Gilbert’s heart pounded like crazy, his body reacting to her getting closer to his chest. He was about to scream at her to say, I love you as he reached out to grab her by the waist and pull her in even closer.

But before he could make the move to let her know, Anne took charge and wordlessly communicated how she felt.

Anne cupped his cheek and immediately planted her lips on his. Soft pillows meeting gently. She started the kiss, sucking gently on his top lip then his lower lip until Gilbert responded back just as slow and softly as she started. It wasn’t a kiss of friendship, it was a kiss of two people letting each other know that there was love between them, a future of possibilities.

“I’m in love with you too, Gil. It’s always been you, the only one ever,” she whispered, ghosting his lips. “I’m never leaving you.”

This time Gilbert chased her lips and explored her hungrily making Anne clutch his curls as she trembled at the touch of his hand on her lower back.

“Will you wear my ring? Please?” he asked in a murmur in between sucking her collar bone.

“Proudly,” she whispered back.

Their lips found each other again, no longer tentative as passion and emotion that has been supressed for such a long time has finally been released. Their kisses hard and fast, tongues meeting in a dance like they have never kissed before, hands travelling over each other’s body, shirts hastily removed and thrown on the floor, emotions at its peak.

Anne then jumped as she heard a thud on the floor as Gilbert knocked two giant plush toys off the couch.

Anne looked at Gilbert in surprise.

“Sorry,” Gilbert grinned. “I felt like we were being watched by Baymax and Anna.”

Anne looked at the floor where Baymax and Anna have fallen on the rug. “Just a bit of privacy please,” said Anne, grinning at the toys. “Now, where were we?’

“I believe you were about to devour me,” chuckled Gilbert, eyes shining, his dimple in full view and highlighted by the moonlight shining through the apartment window. He scanned Anne downwards, from her glorious red hair which was slightly messy from sleep, her bright eyes and freckled nose to her plump luscious lips. He gazed at her further down, her creamy bare skin exposed showing the swells of her breasts and the buds at the pink peaks down to her curved waist and perfectly formed navel.

_Fuck!_ Gilbert thought ecstatically. _This beautiful woman loves me back! How did I get so lucky!_ He held her mid torso, his thumbs at the side of her breasts.

Anne laughed. A sweet glorious laugh that also brought out the deepest of her dimples as she threw her head back in delight. “Dr. Blythe, it seems that you have just given me a thorough examination with your eyes and that it is you that’s about to devour me!” Anne teased.

“Only if…you’ll allow me to?” Gilbert asked hopefully with his brows raised. “Or are we still on a non-date?”

Anne looked at Gilbert, eyes wide. “Fuck no! It’s no longer a non-date. I want you to be my lover, Gil. So, you better show me just what lovers do!”

“Gladly!” exclaimed Gilbert, eyes hungry as he planted his mouth over one of her nipples, making them pebble as he pinched the other with his fingers.

Anne groaned in delight, her hips bucked against his, her centre rubbed against his hardened length.

Gilbert grinned with his eyes closed, his face buried in her chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Anne-girl,” he whispered

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Gil. I love you so much,” she breathlessly murmured.

Their lips met again, kissing and caressing each other, their hands became awfully busy. They smiled while they enjoyed the new physical and emotional connection they had moved into, thinking that Cupid actually wasn’t that stupid because he finally got something right.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to be posted next on Valentine's Day!


	7. Epilogue

*****

_And everytime you're here_

_Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you_

_You can jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Into me, yeah_

**_Jump Then Fall, Taylor Swift_ **

Despite the biting cold air, the landscape was magical, even more beautiful than a picture-perfect postcard. For an early winter morning, the sky was clear and cloudless highlighting the snow-capped mountains and the scatter of snow on the tree branches around them. What was more magical to Anne and Gilbert was the fact that they were surrounded by something so calming. They were surrounded by the beauty of nature and peace, just the two of them in their own winter garden of Eden.

Gilbert’s arms were full of pine branches, pinecones and red winterberries as he watched Anne gather more flora for them to take back to their cabin. He watched as his redheaded Winter Fairy was breathing out moist air on this fine brisk morning, her hair offering some vibrancy against the whiteness of the landscape.

He smiled as Anne took every pick of flora seriously. Her forehead creasing as she examined nature in her hands then beaming into a smile, shaking the snow loose from the pine branches she had chosen. She would then turn to Gilbert and carefully place the lucky chosen ones into his arms.

“That should do it, Gil,” Anne said grinning, white teeth exposed, dimple deep, as she placed more branches of winter berries in his arms.

She wasn’t smiling because she was happy with her pick of nature, rather she was smiling at Gilbert, pleased at having woken up beside him that morning. Anne always started the day amazingly when he was by her side as she woke and it would set her good mood for the day. To see his tussled hair and tired eyes, to feel the roughness of his face from its shadows and to hear him greet her “good morning” gravelly still sleepy from slumber has become a favourite part of her day.

That morning she was so buzzed for the new day that she could not sleep any longer and ended up rousing him in excitement. She urged him to go for an early morning walk to harvest some thriving winter plants.

“Is this all we need?” Gilbert asked Anne, makings sure that she was happy and satisfied with her collection.

“I’m sure. We can’t be greedy, Gil. We have to leave some for others to enjoy,” Anne answered happily as she linked arms with Gilbert.

“Alright then, let’s go,” said Gilbert as their snow boots crunched on the snow beneath them headed towards the direction of their cabin.

It was February 14 the following year. Just one day short of their one-year anniversary when they had confessed their feelings. But on this particular day, Anne and Gilbert had a change of opinion. They didn’t think that Cupid was stupid at all.

*****

Three hours later, Anne approached Gilbert by the edge of Emerald Lake. The lake had patches of frozen water exposed which glistened like mirrors and reflected fragments of the magnificent landscape around them. Anne was a vision, looking like a Snow Princess, her red hair a perfect contrast to the whiteness of the snow.

In her snow boots, she smiled widely as she thought how handsome Gilbert looked in his navy suit with a small branch of pine and winter berries that she had picked then arranged together in his buttonhole.

Gilbert’s face lit up at the sight of his Anne. She was wearing the wedding dress she wore at the Beltane Ritual exactly a year ago, but she wore a faux fur white coat over it due to the winter chill. Her hair was not up like she wore it last year, it was down and fashioned in soft waves with the crystal headband adorning the top of her head. In her arms was a carefully designed arrangement of pine branches accented with pine cones and winter berries which they had made together that morning.

“We’re here,” Anne said excitedly as she faced Gilbert whose grin was brighter than the sun that shone that morning.

“We are,” he replied back as he reached over to grab her free hand and rubbed the knuckle on her thumb.

“Ready to get married?” the celebrant in front of them asked Anne and Gilbert who couldn’t help but mirror the smile on the happy couple.

“Just about…,” said Anne as she removed her coat which she asked the celebrant to hold by draping it across the celebrant’s arm. Immediately, her skin was covered in goosebumps.

Gilbert laughed. “Anne, you’ll catch a cold.”

“I’m not covering up this dress, Gil. So, I think, we should hurry up this ceremony before I turn into ice.”

The celebrant laughed as she started the proceeding. Within five minutes, Gilbert and Anne kissed as husband and wife, their lips warming Anne exceedingly so covering her in warmth as they then held each other, their souls intertwined forever.

*****

Anne and Gilbert were wrapped in each other’s arms and in bed, mesmerised by the crackling of the fire in their cabin situated on Emerald Lake. Bare under the sheets, flesh upon flesh, skin covered in a sheen of intimate perspiration, they couldn’t be more content. Even though they had shared such intimacy before, it was even more overwhelming and electrifying to love each other as husband and wife. Both finally knew what the term ‘wedded bliss’ meant.

After the ceremony, they had their wedding breakfast in their cabin complete with a single tier wedding cake with and Anna and Baymax figurines on top surrounded by white roses. Anne cheekily swiped some icing on the cake with her finger and offered it for Gilbert to lick off. Anne didn’t expect Gilbert to suck her finger so tantalisingly. So it wasn’t a surprise that it quickly escalated to discarding breakfast halfway through, to taking each other to bed for the first time as a married couple.

“Are you sure Marilla and Matthew won’t hate me for eloping?” Gilbert asked Anne as he stroked her arm while she cuddled up to him.

“Gil, it’s my decision to elope too. They’re fine. They already left a voicemail message to say how happy they are for us.” Anne kissed Gilbert’s jaw as reassurance. “Marilla already teasingly suggested to go make her a grandchild.”

Gilbert smiled smugly as he brought Anne closer to him, eliminating space between them as he whispered into her neck, “I certainly wouldn’t mind giving it a few goes the next few days. After all, I don’t want to upset my mother-in-law.”

“No, we can’t upset Marilla. If she wants a grandchild then we’ll just have to try and give her one shouldn’t we?” Anne smirked as they kissed soundly. “Have about Bash and Mary? Have you heard from them?”

Gilbert laughed. “Mary sent a video of Bash dancing, very uncoordinatedly may I add, with Delphine running around and screaming in the background. Meanwhile, Mary was recording it all and chanting Gilbert! Gilbert!”

Anne chuckled. “They have always teased you on how slow you were declaring your feelings. They are probably amazed that it didn’t take long for us to wed.”

“Once you know, you know,” said Gilbert as he rubbed circles on the small of her back which made Anne shiver with want. She draped a leg over him, their most sensitive parts already on alert.

“And the gang is not mad for you missing the Beltane Ritual this year?” Gilbert continued rubbing her back.

“Nope,” Anne answered. “Have you seen the one hundred messages we got after we sent our wedding photo taken by the celebrant? They are having a drink for us right now. In fact, Cole sent me a video message and it seems he’s had a whole bottle of champagne by himself.” Anne played with Gilbert’s chest hair. “Gil, I’m glad we did this. Your parents had the right idea. The day has been solely about us and its heavenly.”

“I agree. Just the two of us. Nothing else matters,” Gilbert whispered in her ear and nibbled at her neck. “I just have one question. Because my ego is at stake. Is it…ummm…better than Ricky’s chocolate souffle?” Gilbert teased as he ran his hand over her bareness.

“Definitely better than Ricky’s chocolate souffle,” Anne giggled and clashed her lips with his, happy that their honeymoon had started right away.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day all!


End file.
